What I Did For You
by pollyandpony
Summary: Full summary inside. Read and Review! Criticism approved. A •Pony• story. A DxR story! What will happen now that they are back? •On HIATUS•
1. Summary and Prologue

**Summary**

Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and Lissa also left Rose. What happens 17 years later when they all meet up? Will they recognize each other? What surprises are there for everyone? Will it be a happy or sad ending? Is Tasha the reason for all the problems? Will anyone forgive anyone? Will everyone finally be happy?

Mainly, it's a Dimitri and Rose story. Will be written in different POV's. Read and Review, nothing harsh please. Anyone can comment but please if you have to tell me anything that might be helpful, sign in so I can reply to you. Might be a bit OOC later in the story. Read and Review please! A story by Pony.

Rated T for language and romance.

**Prologue**

17 years ago, the love of my life and best friend left me alone to deal with everything. What did I do to deserve this? Why me? Why can't it be a happy life where everything is normal… but then again, it is never normal for me…? No. Nothing ever goes right for me…

Oh yeah, I am Rose-marie Hathaway, a shadow kissed person, and the mother of two 16 year old teenagers. I was left to deal with my problems on my own…Where's the father? Probably screwing the same whore he left me for, leaving me alone without ever knowing he had children. Didn't give a damn about me so I chose not to tell him about his children… but I did feel guilty. Then again, it is his fault but if he ever comes back, I don't know what I will do… This one day, changed my entire life… just seeing, hurt me…

Here is my story…


	2. Finding Out

**Um, first FF... nothing harsh... if you don't like it then well, you can review but try to make it nice.. thanks =)**

* * *

_I did everything for them… only for them… I would sacrifice my life for them but after that, never again would I… I loved them with all my heart… I would always… but they lost one thing that I always had in them… trust…_

Chapter 1: Finding Out

_**RPOV**_

**~Flashback~**

_I was over-joyed to see Dimitri. I knew I was late so I ran into the gym, only to find it empty, but what caught my eye was a small piece of paper lying on the floor. It had _"Rose" _written on it. Confused that it would just be there, I opened it. What I read shocked me but most of all, broke my heart. _

Dear Rose,

I'm writing this letter to tell you that I've taken up Tasha's offer to be her guardian. She can give me everything I've ever wanted, a family. I will be gone by the time you read this letter. She loves me and I love her.

_I continued reading with tears streaming down my face. I thought my heart was already broken enough but what shattered it completely was the six words that I never thought would be true. _

I do **not **love you anymore. Do not contact or look for me.

-Guardian Belikov

_I noticed that the paper was a bit damp and the words were smudged but I didn't care at that moment, all I did was run. I ran to Lissa's dorm and knocked. _

"_Rose?" she asked. I ran into her arms and cried. _

"_What's wrong Rose?" she asked softly. That's when I told her everything. I even gave her the note to read. When she did, I felt anger, hurt, betrayal and sadness coming from her. _

"_Liss, it's not that I didn't trust you it's just that we couldn't trust anyone and-"I was cut off by Liss._

"_Get out," she said softly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _

"_W-what?" I asked._

"_I said get out!" she screamed and pointed at the door. _

"_Li-"_

"_Leave Rose!" she yelled at me._

"_You're a horrible friend! I can't believe you couldn't tell me that! I never want to see you again!" she yelled but it was like a slap to my face. I was a horrible friend? Without another word, I got up and left. I ran straight to my room and started packing. I just threw random things in. I ran out of my room and straight into someone. I looked up. It was Alberta. Her eyes showed sympathy. I gave a weak smile as she returned one. _

"_Where to Rose?" she asked softly. I was surprised to hear what she said._

"_I don't know," I told her. _

"_Come on, I know where to. It's my old home back in New York." She said as she led me towards a room. I watched amazed as she did everything. _

"_There, done." She said. _

"_How?" I asked. She walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. _

"_Rose, I know you. I know what Dimitri did and I knew how you would react. I can't stop you just promise me you'll keep in touch." She told me. I nodded. We hugged each other then I was off. It was only two weeks later that I realized I was pregnant and Dimitri was the father. I had called Alberta and she came to visit me. She helped me through the few weeks as she had to return back to the Academy. I was very grateful for having Alberta as she never judged me. She tried to visit me every month during the pregnancy and she was with me when I had my twins. I loved Alberta as my very own mother and I was glad I had her._

**~End of Flashback~**

**17 years later**

"Mom! Where are you? Gosh you're so hard to find!"

"In my bedroom!"

I was lying in my bed, just re-thinking about everything that had happened back then. Just thinking about _them_ made my heart ache and tears well up. _No. _I would **not **cry for _them _anymore. Too many tears had been shed for that. I was snapped out of my thoughts as my twins plopped down on the bed and hugged me from both sides. I smiled. I had a boy and a girl. Their names were Alekandr Mason Hathaway and Alexis Lissa-Marie Hathaway and were both 16 years old. When we were smaller Lissa and I promised to name our children after them. Even though I never talked to her anymore, I can't ever forget her. She was my best friend. I never realized it but I had forgiven her a long time ago. Alek looked more like his father. He had his nose, eyes and hair while Alex had my eyes, hair and nose. They both had control, which they obviously got from Dimitri. They were wild but calm. Though if you ever piss anyone of them off, well then you're going to have some mini me's.

"Mom, you do know that we have less than 1 hour to get there?" Alek asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"Of course Hun. Come on, let's go." I said sitting up. I stood up and glanced at them. "You're telling me to hurry up when you guys aren't even dressed?" I asked them incredulously.

"Look who's talking, mom. You're in your undies which by the way, not a pretty sight." Alex remarked. We laughed as Alek covered his eyes.

"Ok, make sure you have everything ready. The drive is like 10 minutes so we're leaving in a bit." I said, shooing them out. They nodded. I closed the door and went to my dresser. Ok, let's see… what to wear? I looked around my closet for about half an hour when I finally found the perfect thing. It was a dark blue pleated denim mini skirt with a matching layered vest that had a short vest over it. I wore it with my white beaded gem flip flops. I never really liked flip flops but over the years, it has grown on me. I left my hair out in a side part. I decided to change my hair from its normal style. I had changed it to a lighter brown and added some blonde highlights to it. I put on some light pink lip gloss and did my eyes in a Smokey blue color.

"Mom, are you finished?" Alex asked as she came through the door. I smiled. She was just like me, not waiting for an answer.

"Now, Alex. What if I was naked? What would you do?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips. She sat on the bed.

"Scream, MY EYES!" she said as she did the action. I laughed. Alex was in her faded blue ripped jeans and her black tank top that had 'Born to be Wild!' written on it. Her long dark brown hair had natural blonde highlights that I think that came from Dimitri side, was in a half and half style.

"Alright, let's get Alek then we can head out." I said grabbing my keys and bag from the desk.

"ALEK!" Alex screamed. I flinched at the sound.

"Alexis!" I scolded. She rolled her eyes and headed out. She is so much like me.

"Geez Lexi! Didn't have to shout," Alek said. Alek was in his favorite dark blue jeans with his favorite white tight fitting shirt. I knew it was his favorite because once, he wore the whole outfit for a week. I literally had to run him down to take it off. His hair as well had the blonde highlights but his brown was the color of Dimitri's. Alek had kept his hair long as he liked it like that; it had reminded me a lot of Dimitri though. As I saw my car, I smiled. I had gotten it from Alberta. It was a red Toyota FT-86 vehicle. She was the only one I ever kept touch in. She was like my mom so I couldn't ever forget her. I call her every month and she updates me on what happens at the Academy.

"Of course I did," Alex said as she and Alek went into the car. I sat in the front seat and started the car.

"No," Alek started again.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Anyone in this car who says 'no' or 'yes' again, I swear will be thrown out of this car." I threatened them. They shut up and sat in silence only glaring at each other. I rolled my eyes. Yup they definitely were my kids.

**Behind stage.**

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Yup," They both said at the same time. I nodded then kissed both of them on their foreheads.

"Good luck," I wished them as they headed for the stage.

"Rose?" I heard someone call. I turned.

"Yeah? Oh hello Mr. Van Alen." I greeted. He was the person who owned New York New York magazine. Nearly everyone read that magazine.

"What can I do for you?" I asked him politely.

"Hello Rose. I was just wondering if you can take some shots of your children for me?" he asked, handing me a camera. I reluctantly took it.

"Of course." I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you Rose. Just give it back at the end of the performance." He stated as he started to leave. I nodded. I walked all the way towards the front row seats. I noticed that the nearly the whole place was filled. I smiled happily as I saw that nearly everyone wanted to listen to my kids.

"Alright everyone! Who's ready to listen to an awesome band?" Connor, the speaker yelled into the microphone. The whole crowd erupted into yells and shouts.

"Okay! Okay! Well, here they are! The one, the only White Noise!" I saw Alek and Alex enter the stage smiling along with Danny, Cameron and Carla.

"How are you guys today?" Alek yelled into the mike.

"Ok well, we're going to sing you guys this new song that I wrote!" Alek said.

"He means US," Alex said back, glaring.

"No I don't," he whispered.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"And 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" he said quickly. I chuckled. I noticed some people come sit next to me. I looked and realized that it was Lissa. I quickly looked back.

(Alek) I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
(Alex) We're falling off the edge today  
(Alek) I am just a man  
Not superhuman

(Alex) I'm not superhuman

I started taking some pictures of them. Trying very hard not to look at the people sitting next to me.

(Alek) Someone save me from the hate  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn

(Alex) I'm falling from my faith today  
(Alek)Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

_OMG what was she doing here? _I tried not to panic. I saw that Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, Tasha and two teenagers with them, who I presumed were Lissa and Christian's children. Hopefully they weren't _their _children.

(Both) I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(Alek)I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today

(Alex) My voice will be heard today  
(Alek) I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man

(Alex) I'm not superhuman

(Alek) My voice will be heard today  
It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Alex) My voice will be heard today

(Alek) It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

(Both) I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time  
I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

(Alek) Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(Alex) And we're not ready to die

(Both) Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I noted that I saw Adrian and Christian were glancing at me a lot. I tried to ignore it.

(Alek) I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(Alex) I will be ready to die  
(Both) A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

(Both) I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(Alex) (I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(Alek) (I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

(Both) I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

"Thank you!" Alek said.

"You guys are amazing! Now let's give it up for Danny our main guitar man, Carla our drummer and Cameron our bass guitar player!" The crowd clapped.

"Wow, thanks so much for including me!" Alex said sarcastically. Everyone loved it when they did their little banter.

"Oh really? Your welcome." Alek replied.

"Bastard," Alex told him.

"Bitch," he retorted.

"Ass,"

"Asswipe,"

"Dick."

"SHUTUP!" Everyone screamed. They laughed.

"WE KNOW YOU LOVE US!" They both yelled into the mike at the same time.

"Don't miss us! We'll be back for another song!" Alex concluded. The crowd cheered again as they walked off.

I started looking over the pictures, deleting random ones.

"Hello," I think it was Lissa. _CRAP! _I looked up.

"Hi," I said politely.

"Are those your kids?" she asked. I sighed with relief. She didn't recognize me.

"Yes, they are." I replied.

"They're really talented." She complimented.

"Thanks," I told her.

"I'm Lissa by the way." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." I told her.

"You too."

"Oh this is my husband Christian, our children, Blake and Amy-Rose and our friends, Adrian, Dimitri and Tasha. She said pointing to each of them. I smiled and said hello to all of them. I didn't dare look Dimitri in the eye… or as a matter of fact, I didn't look any of them in the eye.

"So, how come you guys are here?" I asked them, still curious to why they would be here.

"Oh my children just love your children so we came here for a little vacation." She told me.

"Oh, that's good. How are you-"I started to say but was cut off by someone.

"Mom, mom, mom!" I heard Alek call. I cursed silently under my breath.

"Sorry, excuse me." I told them and got up. Just then I saw Alek running with a book in his hand. He ran and hid behind me, well tried considering that he got his father's height.

"Alek what's wrong?" I asked him.

"A...alex!" he blurted out.

"Wha-"

"Alekandr!" Alex stormed up to me.

"Whoa whoa! Alex what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked over my shoulder and saw guests.

"Он украл мою книгу от меня и в настоящее время получить хороший! Клянусь, Алек, если ты не отдай мне книгу, я буду приходить по ночам и отрубить ваш маленький член!" She threatened in Russian. I heard Dimitri laugh behind me. _CRAP! _I forgot he was Russian!

"Алекс, язык барышня." I scolded her.

"Но маме он-" she stopped for a moment then ran off. To where? Oh yeah, to follow Alek.

"Ах эти дети делает мою жизнь в сущий ад," I muttered to myself. I turned back to everyone.

"I'm sorry about that." I told them.

"It's alright," Dimitri said.

"Kids will be kids," Tasha stated. _Who asked for your opinion? _I then saw Alek run onto the stage, book still in his hand. He grabbed the microphone.

"He showered me with kisses and I just lov-" _BAM! _Alex ran into him, pinning him to the ground. She had her hand around his neck. Everyone was watching intensely.

"Ugh," I said before I ran onto the stage. I saw them there, Alex on top of Alek.

"Алек сволочь! Вы знаете, как я люблю книги!" Alex said.

"Отстань от меня!" Alek tried to say.

"Вы получите два лучше друг от друга, или, клянусь богом, я сделаю вашу жизнь в сущий ад, пока 60!" I threathened. They both looked at me and got up.

"Нам жаль, мама." They both said, turning on their sad puppy look. I pinched my nose. I gave in.

"Alright! Go and sing! Just no more fooling around, you have the entire crowd waiting for you!" I told them sternly. They nodded then hugged me. I went back to the seats near Lissa and them.

"Hey Rose?" I heard someone call.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk to you in private?" It was Adrian and Christian who asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." I said and led them behind stage. As soon as I closed the door and turned around, I was in a big hug. I was surprised at first but then hugged back as I knew that they knew who I was. When they pulled back, I saw fresh tears spilling out of them.

"Why Rose?" Christian asked softly.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked them. They both nodded their heads vigorusly. I sighed.

"Have a seat, it'll be a while." I told them as I took a seat in the chair opposite them. They sat and stared at me expectantly.

"Okay, it all started when D-d," I choked on his name but cleared my throat and continued.

"Dimitri brought L-l," Again, I stuttered. "The princess and I back." I told them everything until the night that I left, only leaving out what Lissa told me and about Alberta. Adrian already knew but listened anyway. When I finished, I looked at Christian, and boy was he angry.

"I can't believe my Aunt Tasha would do that!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He then muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch but I ignored it.

"It's okay Chris. I…I mean people change their minds every so often and I guess he changed his." I stated as calmly as I could but I slowly felt all the anger build up in me. I saw that Christian had somewhat calmed down as well, but not fully.

"But you and Belikov?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's like what I said, people make different decisions and his was to go be with Tasha. Besides he said tha… that he," I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "Loves her and she loves him. He wanted a family and she could have given him one." I told him.

"But little Dhampir, I still don't get it." Adrian spoke for the first time since he's been here.

"What don't you get Adrian?" I asked confused.

"Lissa was always sad since you left," _Oh really? Didn't seem like it when she told me to get out. _

"Whenever we went to ask her what's wrong she would always say 'It's my fault. I should have listened to her. Why didn't I?' and then cries, Rose. You don't know how much she's missed you." Adrian spoke softly. I felt my anger coming out.

"She misses me? She's the one who told me to get out, to leave and that she never wanted to see me again, and now she says that she MISSES ME?" I asked increduously, my anger coming out.

"But Rose, she's so sorry! She never w-" Christian started.

"I don't give a rat's ass that she's sorry!" I all but yelled.

"Rose, you're not getting-" Adrian started again.

"What don't I get? Huh? You don't know what she said to me. She told me that I was a horrible friend. A HORRIBLE FRIEND!" By now, tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't care.

"A horrible friend. I'm not a horrible friend. I devoted my life to her. I would've done anything for her! Anything! Even die. I would risk my life to save her from whatever attacked her. All my life, _they come first!_ I've listened to all her worries and complaints my entire life and helped her because that's what a GOOD friend does! Princess Vasilissa needs this, wants that. But did I ever complain? No." I noticed that I was shouting now.

"So this one time, ONE TIME, I come to her for help, she tells me I'm a horrible friend and doesn't want to see me again?" I shook my head.

"She calls me the horrible friend right? Now if she comes and says she's sorry and expects me to forgive her? Well then she is so wrong! She lost the one thing that I always had in her! No matter what, but this time, she lost it… and that's my trust in her." I told them.

"You need to know that Dimi-" They tried to say but I cut them off.

"Dimitri? Oh wow!" I laughed with no humor. "I loved him with all my heart and life. I would die for him, do anything for him! When I saw that note, I broke. My heart broke and shattered into a million and more pieces. I gave him my heart, my innocense and what did he do? The next day, dump me and tell me he's leaving for Tasha! That's when I swore to myself, I'm never going to love anyone again because all they do is make you love them then eventually, they break you. You don't know how much pain I had to go through, but I wasn't alone. I was thankful that that one person was there for me. No matter what, and I love her, she's like a mom to me." I told them, still crying.

"And I swear if one of them comes to tell me some shit about how they're sorry, well then I'm, well you don't want to know!" I said. They took a step forward and I took one back. I turned towards the door, holding the knob.

"Please, pretend that you didn't see me. I don't want to deal with this drama, especially with my children around." I told them quietly.

"Just one question Rose. Is Dimitri the father?" Adrian asked. I nodded then opened the door. What I saw shocked me. People, as in Dimitri, Tasha, their children and my children, were gathered around Vasilissa. They were trying to snap her back. Apparently she spaced ou- _OH NO! SHE WAS IN MY BODY! Tha…That means she just saw everything! Oh crap! _I saw Lissa shake her head as she came back to her own body. Her jade green eyes met my brown ones.

"R…Rose?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. All eyes turned to me. She walked up slowly as if I wasn't real. She was now close to me. I was glued to the floor. She reached her hand out as if to touch me but I shook my head and stepped back, tears flowing still. Just then Adrian and Christian stepped out. All eyes turned to them except for Dimitri's. I avoided his gaze.

"Mom?" Alek called. I turned and gave a weak smile. I then looked at Alex. Realization dawned on both of their faces.

"Guys, go pack. Now. We're going to leave. Wait for me behind stage" I told them. They hesistated but left after giving me a nod.

"Rose, I-" Lissa tried to say but I put my hand up to stop her.

"No, Liss. I'm sorry, I just can't." I said then ran. Where? I don't know, I just ran. I found a tree somewhere near. I didn't know where but I knew that it was close to the concert because I could have still seen it. I stopped by the tree. My tears were pouring out. All the hurt, pian, anger, betrayal, everything that happened for the last 17 years just came out. I cried and cried. I punched the tree, repeatedly then sank to the floor, placing my head in my hands. I heard footsteps. My head shot up, my hands immediately reaching for my extra stake that I always kept. Even after all these years, I've trained and been ready for whenever anything happened. So far, I've encountered quite a few with Alek and Alex, but I've taught them, so they would be ready. I sighed with relief when I saw that it was only them.

"Guys, you scared me." I told them. They stared at me.

"We scared you? Mom, you scared the living hell out of us!" Alex exclaimed. I chuckled.

"I'm sorry guys," I told them. They both ran and hugged me.

"It's alright mom, we know what happened." Alek told me.

"Well look at this? A happy family moment. How sweet!" I heard a cold, eerie voice say, that surprisingly sounded so familiar… where? I honestly don't know.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Он украл мою книгу от меня и в настоящее время получить хороший! ****Клянусь, Алек, если ты не отдай мне книгу, я буду приходить по ночам и отрубить ваш маленький член:**

**He stole my book from me and it was now getting good! I swear Alek, if you don't give me back the book, I will come in the night and chop off your small dick!**

**_Алекс, языка барышня: Alex, language young lady. _**

**_Но маме он: But mom he_**

**_Ах эти дети делает мою жизнь в сущий ад: Oh, these children make my life a living hell_**

**_Алек сволочь! Вы знаете, как я люблю книги: Alek, you bastard! You know how I love books_**

**_Отстань от меня: Get off me_**

**_Вы получите два лучше друг от друга, или, клянусь богом, я сделаю вашу жизнь в сущий ад, пока 60: You two better get off each other or I swear to God I will make your life a living hell until your 60_**

**_Нам жаль, мама: We are sorry mommy_**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please Tell! Other chapters should be up later! Review if you want more chapters! =)  
**

**~Pony~  
**


	3. Regrets and Discoveries

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews I got, it really means a lot! I will try and update every week! I hope you enjoy it! Please, no harsh comments! **

**This is done in Dimitri's Point Of View. **

**My first time writing in a guy's pov so please be nice!**

* * *

_Why did this happen to me? I've always listened to everyone my entire life… this one time I find true love; you take it away from me… It's always me… Everyone around me is always happy… so when am I going to get my happiness?_

Chapter 2: Regrets and Discoveries

_**DPOV**_

_I was inside a backyard of a house. What was I doing there? I don't know… One thing for sure that I knew, was that I couldn't stop staring at the little girl about 5 feet away from me. Sounds kind like stalking right? But something about her seems familiar… the way her brown little curls are… just then she turned around. Her brown eyes got wide. Then all of a sudden, she grinned really big. It reminded me of someone… _

"_Daddy!" she yelled. Huh? Who? I turned around. There was no one there… she is my child? I felt a tug on my leg. I looked down. There, hugging my leg was the little girl. I stooped down to her height. _

"_Hey little one, what's your name?" I asked her gently. She puffed and crossed her little arms over her chest._

"_My own daddy forgot my name? How could you!" she exclaimed. I chuckled. _

"_I sorry little one," I told her. She sighed and uncrossed her arms._

"_My name is Rosalina Dimitria Belikov and I am not a little girl!" she told me. _

"_Of course you aren't. You're a big girl," I told her and tapped her little nose. I got up. _

"_Daddy, daddy! Can you please give a ride?" she asked. I looked down and saw her big brown eyes and her puppy dog face. I almost gave in. _

"_Well, only little girls get rides. Surely you're not a little one; you're a big girl aren't you." I teased her._

"_Okay! I am wittle now pwease daddy, gimme a wride," she told me in a baby voice. I gave in. _

"_Oh alright," I said then bent down and picked her up. She hopped over my shoulder so that one leg was on each side of my face. She grabbed on too me hair and started playing with it. She mumbled to herself like she was a hairdresser. I smiled and started walking to the house. _

"_Daddy, where are we going?" Rosa asked._

"_We are going inside to make cupcakes." I told her happily. _

"_Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her little hands together. Just then I heard the most angelic voice that I've been waiting to hear since forever._

"_Dimitri?" I heard her call. Gosh, just hearing her say my name got me all excited. Then she came into view._

"_Mommy!" Rosa yelled. I gently took her off my shoulders and placed her down. Rosa immediately ran to her. Rose picked her up. _

"_Mama, can you believe daddy? He forgot my name," Rosa complains to Rose. I smiled then heard Rose laugh. God, her voice was just like a harp playing music. She then whispered something into Rosa's ear. Rosa then looked mad._

"_I am Rosalina Dimitria Belikov!" she exclaimed. I laughed. That's when Rose looked up to me. Her beautiful brown eyes captured mine. She slowly walked to me, Rosa propped on her right hip. She stood in front of me. I took all of her in, my eyes slowly wondering all over her body. _

"_Roza," I breathed out._

"_Dimitri," she breathed as well. I looked back in her eyes. There I saw love. My eyes wondered to her lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled her to me and gave a slow, passionate kiss. It all ended to fast when we heard Rosa._

"_Eww!" We both broke away and looked at her. Her tiny hands covered her eyes. I looked at Rose and smiled. She smiled back. All of a sudden Rose faded along with Rosa. Then, I saw Tasha next to me. I screamed._

I was brought back to reality as I heard her voice, but that dream seemed so real. What was it? A sign?

"Dimitri, Dimitri. Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. I flinched as I saw two piercing blue eyes staring down at me. She moved back as she realized I was awake. I sat back up, straighter, and gave a curt nod to her.

"Thanks," I said. She sighed then wondered somewhere to the bathroom. I was now currently on a private jet with Adrian, Tasha, Lissa, Christian, Amy-Rose and Blake, who were Lissa's kids. We were going on a 'family' trip to see some famous people that Blake and Amy-Rose loved. Rose. I miss her so much. It's been 17 years since I last saw her. I regret everything that Tasha has made me do. I've hated her for it… I don't speak that much to her anymore… only when needed. She made me leave the one person that matters to me the most… It was the day when my life went from Heaven with an Angel to Hell with a hag.

**~Flashback~**

_I turned the engine off and looked at the box in my hand. I had just bought an Engagement right at the mall. It was 4:15 am Moroi time so the human time would have been 4:15 pm. Thank Lord for different times. I took the ring out from the box and looked at it. It was sliver. It had two arms coming together, holding the gems in place. The gems were in a heart shape. On the left, it was Rose's birthstone, amethyst (February) and on the right, it was my birthstone, Alexandrite (June). On top of them, a small diamond in a circular shape was on it. It had a bridge, the top part of heart, over the diamond. Inside the band, it read _'Dimitri & Rose Forever'_ and on the outside it read '_I Love You, Always'_. I smiled. It had taken nearly two weeks for a ring like this to be made. I had decided that on Roza's 18__th__ birthday, I would propose. I closed the box, happy thoughts of how she would re-act, filled my head. I got out of the car and started walking towards my room. While walking, I bumped into someone. I looked and saw Alberta. I grinned. _

"_Oh hey Al," I greeted her. She beamed. _

"_Hey Dimitri and by that grin, I guess it means you got the ring?" She asked hopefully. I nodded at showed it to her._

"_Oh Dimitri, it's beautiful! Rose would love it!" she gushed then hugged me. I hugged her back. _

"_Thanks Al," I told her before continuing the walk back to my room. _

_As I opened the door, I flicked the lights on. What I saw made me freeze. There, on the bed was… was… Tasha… she was only wearing undergarments. Tasha slowly walked up to me… I think she was trying to look sexy? By now Tasha was close to me. I kept walking back as she moved forward. I felt my back hit the door, which made it close. Tasha placed her hand on the wall besides my face. I shivered from disgust not lust. She smirked thinking it was the latter. I finally regained control of my body when I saw Tasha inching closer to me. I raised my hands and placed it gently yet firmly on hers._

"_Tasha, stop, what are you doing?" I asked, seriously confused now… I mean I know she likes me but I thought that ended when we finished school! She looked at me._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" she said before trying to kiss me again. This time, I gave her a gentle push, firm enough so I could've moved from her. I turned around._

"_Tasha, I love you like a sister nothing more, I'm sorry." I told her softly. _

"_Who?" she asked. I didn't know if I should tell her or not… my gut said no but I mean Tasha has been my best friend since forever so I should be able to trust her… right?_

"_Rose," I stated confidently. _

"_Rose?" she exploded. _

"_Dimitri! I can give you everything you've ever wanted! A family! She can give you nothing! She's nothing but a little blood-"she screamed. My anger was boiling at what she was saying._

"_Don't you dare call Rose that." I said in a dangerous voice. She ignored my comment._

"_Dimitri, she can't give you anything!" she cried. _

"_I love you! She doesn't!" That's when I exploded. _

"_Of course she does and I do to! Even if we can't have children I still love her! No matter what and no one can change that! Not even you!" I yelled at her. I turned around and looked at her. Bad choice. Her blue eyes captured mine. _

"_Dimitri sit and stay." She commanded. I tried so hard to fight the compulsion… normally I could but she had been practicing so she got better. I sat on the bed. _

"_I want you to become my guardian," she told me. _

"_Why would I ever leave Rose for you?" I asked coldly. Even though, I was on compulsion, she really only told me to sit and stay. _

"_Because if you don't, I'll tell the Queen and you already know how much she hates Rose." She threatened. I laughed inwardly. Was she dumb or what?_

"_So what, Rose's birthday is coming up and she'll be 18, no one can tell her what to do, not even the Queen." I told her off. She stayed quiet. So silent treatments now huh bitch?_

_She suddenly looked smug. _

"_Dimitri, do you remember Jade Arthur?" Tasha asked. I thought back to school days… Ah yes Jade! Jade had black hair and green eyes. She was very pretty._

"_Yes." I told her. _

"_You remember her tragic death, yes?" I suddenly had a flashback. I shuddered._

"_I do… she was burnt alive but a Mo- Oh, my gosh it was you!" I exclaimed. Tasha grew smugger… if that was even possible. _

"_Yes, it was. You had asked her out and I didn't like that so I thought by getting her out of the picture, you would've come back to me," she stated. I stared in shock. _

"_Yo…you _killed _her because I asked her out! How could you have done that? She was much stronger than you!" my voice raised slightly. She just smiled at me._

"_Yes but she didn't know how powerful I was. You see Dimitri, the reason why no one thought it was me was because I have connections and those connections covered up the death scene." She stated like it was some trophy she won. When I didn't say anything, she continued._

"_So you see Dimitri. If you don't take up my offer, then I _will _personally have something done to you dear Rose. I will make sure that it'll be slow and painful." She threatened. _

"_Don't you dare touch her," I growled. _

"_Well then, take up my offer and I assure you that no harm will come to Rose." She said. I sighed in defeat. It was either take up the hag's offer and not harm Rose or not taking the offer and Rose dying… both ways were bad._

"_I accept." I said softly but I knew she heard. _

"_Good. Now come on, our plane leaves in an hour." She told me. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:01. As I got up to go pack, it –yes it- stopped me again._

"_Firstly, I want you to write a mean note to Rose, so that she'll eventually get over it." She said in a sickly sweet voice. I gaped at her._

"_I can never do that! What do you expect me to write?" I asked incredulously. She shrugged. _

"_I don't know. Say you don't love her or something like that. I don't care! Just be ready in half an hour." She said with a smile –oh how I wanted to slap that smile off- before she exited the room. I was so angry at her. I suddenly punched the wall. My breathing was ragged. I looked at where I punched and saw a huge crack. I then, slowly found some paper and began writing. I thought of the worst thing to say to Rose. Just thinking about it, made silent tears fall._

Dear Rose,

I'm writing this letter to tell you that I've taken up Tasha's offer to be her guardian. She can give me everything I've ever wanted, a family. I will be gone by the time you read this letter. She loves me and I love her. I do **not **love you anymore. Do not contact or look for me.

-Guardian Belikov

_I was sobbing by now. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life because I knew that it wasn't true. I noticed that the paper was smudged and damp by my tears. I folded the note and wrote _Rose _on it. I placed it in my pocket. I then got up and packed. I didn't care what I packed, I just threw stuff in. I was done in about five minutes. I sighed and wiped my tears. Time to go see Alberta. I swiftly left and made it to her room in no time. I was lucky that no one saw me. I knocked quietly. _

"_Come in." As soon as I stepped inside her room, Alberta stood and gasped. I would've done the same thing because I'm pretty sure I looked like crap. Red puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks. I closed the door. Alberta rushed to my side._

"_Oh Dimitri, what happened? Just an hour ago, you were all happy." She asked concerned. That's when I told her everything. She didn't say a word through out it but I saw anger in her eyes. After I told her, I started crying again. I know, seems weird right? The big bad-ass Russian God crying. Alberta pulled me into an embrace. It reminded me of my mother's. _

"_Dimitri, you know Rose can take care of herself." Alberta tried to reason. I shook my head vigorously and pulled out of her arms._

"_No Alberta. You don't know Tasha! She would stop at nothing to hurt Rose… I can't let anything happen to her. Please don't tell anyone the real reason why I left." I begged. _

"_I understand Dimitri." I hugged her._

"_Thank you Alberta." _

"_Would you like me to give the note to her? I can place it on the matt in the gym," she asked. I nodded silently. I then stood up and headed for the door._

"_Good luck Dimitri," I gave her a small smile and left… left to be Lady Ozera's guardian. _

**~End of Flashback~**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land. We will arrive in JFK, New York in 20 minutes. So please, straighten you seat as we prepare." The captain's voice pulled me out of my flash back. I looked out the window. New York was a beautiful place. We landed rather quickly then got off. Once we got our entire luggage out, we headed in a car that Lissa had prepared to pick us up in. The drive was about 15 minutes. When we finally reached, and got out, I looked at the house. It was a 3 story house and looked very spacious. I noticed that we had some neighbors. Right next door, was another house but it was a 2 story. I looked and saw a very nice car in our neighbor's house. It was a red car and looked like a Toyota. I looked away then grabbed the luggage and headed inside. Once inside, I saw nearly everyone getting comfortable. This whole house was already furnished so we didn't have to worry about buying furniture.

"Dimitri, just place the luggage anywhere, we're leaving in like 40 minutes so when we come back we can sort all that out." Lissa told me. I nodded. I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, surprised that we had connection. Then again, this was Lissa so she always had everything prepared. Adrian then sat besides me. I looked towards him. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing…" he said. OK then. I ignored him. I then got bored so I took out one of my western books that I always kept on me. These books were really old and valuable to me so I didn't mind reading them over.

"Guys, if you want a snack, come now!" I heard Lissa yell. I then had this sudden verge to eat anything. I placed the book down and went into the kitchen. There I saw Christian and Lissa making out. They didn't notice that I was in here.

"OK we know you guys are in love but no need to show it to everyone." I stated as they both pulled away, out of breathe. I then burst out laughing. They were both blushing. Lissa's face was a light pink but Christian's face was like a tomato!

"Y-Your f-face l-lo-oks so fu-nny!" I gasped out.

Just then, Adrian came in to see what I was laughing about. He soon saw and laughed with me as well. Over the past couple years; I've grown fonder of Christian. He was like my best friend. As for Adrian… well let's just say, we are friends. Just then we heard some shouting coming from the neighbors. I stopped laughing, curious to hear. I looked out the window near-by and saw 3 people walk outside and into the red Toyota. It was 2 children and a mother. I didn't get a chance to see any of their faces. They soon sped off to wherever they were going. I grabbed a sandwich that Christian made and ate quickly. Surprisingly, it was delicious. Just as I finished, Lissa announced that we were going to leave to go. I only took off my duster and was left in my black top and faded black jeans. We soon headed to the concert.

When we reached, the song had just started. I think I heard that the band was called White Noise? I don't know. Lissa bought us all front row seats. When I went to take my seat, I saw the girl from next door. I sat between Christian and Amy-Rose. It was only when I heard the people on stage quarrelling, did I look up and watch, because it was now interesting. I saw a resemblance in them, probably twins. They both had brown hair with blonde streaks but for the girl, her brown was darker while for the boy, it was lighter.

"Oh really? Your welcome." The boy replied.

"Bastard," They girl told him.

"Bitch,"

"Ass,"

"Asswipe," I laughed. _Asswipe?_ That's a word?

"Dick."

"SHUTUP!" I flinched slightly as the crowd screamed. They then laughed.

"WE KNOW YOU LOVE US!" They both yelled into the mike at the same time.

"Don't miss us! We'll be back for another song!" The girl said before walking off stage. The crowd went wild again as they came off.

"Hello," I heard Lissa say to someone. I looked at her and realized that it was the person next to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Are those your kids?" Lissa asked. The person let out a small sigh, but I don't think anyone else but me noticed.

"Yes, there are." She said.

"They're really talented." Lissa complimented her.

"Thanks," she told her.

"I'm Lissa by the way." Lissa told her smiling. The person smiled back… the smile looked so familiar.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rose." I froze. _Did she just say Rose? _I think even Lissa froze… Christian, Tasha, Blake nor Amy heard because they were too engrossed in their own conversation. _It's probably just a coincidence… _

"You too," Lissa said, as she finally found her voice.

"Oh this is my husband Christian, our children, Blake and Amy-Rose and our friends, Adrian, Dimitri and Tasha." Lissa said while pointing at each one of us. We finally got the rest of their attention as Rose told us each hello… it was weird she didn't look in my eyes… or anyone's…

"So, how come you guys are here" Rose asked. I could hear the curiosity burning in her voice. I was confused, _why would she be curious if she just met us?_

"Oh my children just love your children so we came here for a little vacation." Lissa explained.

"Oh, that's good. How are you-" Rose started but was cut off.

"Mom, mom, mom!" We heard a boy shouting. Rose silently cursed.

"Sorry, excuse me." she said politely before getting up. Then a boy with ran behind Rose with a book in his hand. It was funny because the boy, who I presume was Rose's son, was way taller than her.

"Alek, what's wrong?" Rose asked her son.

"A...alex!" he blurted out.

"Wha-" Rose started.

"Alekandr!" I heard a girl shout. She stormed up to Rose.

"Whoa! Alex what's wrong?" Rose asked her. Alex then peered over Rose's shoulder. Our eyes locked and she seemed so familiar. She then broke the gaze as she switched languages to talk to Rose.

"Он украл мою книгу от меня и в настоящее время получить хороший! Клянусь, Алек, если вы не отходит назад, я бы отрубить ваши шары!" She threatened. I realized that it was Russian and I laughed at what she said.

"Алекс, язык барышня." Rose scolded. I then saw Alek, I think that was his name, run off.

"Но мама ее-" Alex started then stopped and ran off to follow Alek.

Rose muttered something before turning back to us.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"It's alright," I told her.

"Kids will be kids," Tasha said. _No one cares what you think… _I said silently in my mind. I turned my attention to the stage when I heard a voice.

"He showered me with kisses and I just lov-" Alex had run into Alek, pinning him down. I saw that Alek still had the book. Alex then put her hands around his neck. I noticed that the crowd was just staring at what was taking place.

"Ugh," Rose said before running. She ran on stage. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but after a bit, Alek and Alex got up and gave their mom a hug. I smiled. A happy family. I then frowned. Where was the father? Probably couldn't make it. I then saw Rose making her way back towards us. I saw that Adrian and Christian were talking about something.

"Hey Rose?" I heard Christian call.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Can we talk to you in private?" They asked.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." She said before leading them. I sighed. Tasha tried to make a conversation with me but I barely acknowledged her. My mind kept going to Rose. I bet Rose was probably happy with her new life… children and a husband. I sighed yet again. I then heard some shouting from where Rose was. I looked over to Lissa and did a double look. Her face was blank… it was almost looked like the same thing when Rose got stucke-" _Whoa, Lissa just got sucked into Rose's head. But it was weird… why now? If it didn't work before, why now? _The thought hit me like a ton of bricks_. It meant that Rose was close to us. _My eyes widened in shock as I thought that.

"Uncle Dimitri, why is mom staring like that?" I heard Amy ask.

"She um is uh day dreaming?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"Uh huh right." She said, not believing me. Just then, Rose's kids came towards us.

"Hey, what's wrong with that person?" Alex asked, pointing to Lissa.

"Uh, I don't know," I lied. Tasha then went over to Lissa waving her hand in front of her face. We all were crowded around her, even Alek and Alex, for like 5 or more minutes trying to get her back. Then, Lissa shook her head as she came back.

"Liss!" Tasha said but Lissa ignored her as she looked towards someone. I followed her gaze… it was Rose.

"R…Rose?" I heard Lissa stutter. I looked at her. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. _Wait! Did she just say Rose? As in my Roza? _I looked back towards Rose, and sure enough I saw her… I didn't recognize her because of her hair. I noticed that the years did nothing at all to her; she was still beautiful as ever. Lissa got up and slowly walked towards Rose. She reached her hand out to touch Rose but Rose shook her head and took a step back. She was crying I noticed. Then, I saw people step out besides Rose. I didn't have to look to realize it was Adrian and Christian. I kept looking at Rose, just wishing that she would look me in the eyes so I could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Mom?" I heard Alek call. Rose gave him a weak smile.

"Guys, go pack. Now. We're going to leave. Wait for me behind stage." Rose told them, trying to sound strong. After a moment of hesitation, they left.

"Rose, I-" Lissa tried to say but Rose put her hand up to stop her.

"No, Liss. I'm sorry, I just can't." She told them then just ran out. I saw that she was still crying. My heart broke to see her like that. All I wanted to do was, hold her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay. To run my fingers through her silky soft hair. To whisper nothing but sweet things in her ear. To hear her sarcastic and smart-ass comments. To see that special loving smile that I only saw when I was around her. Even to hear her call me 'Comrade' but most of all, to kiss away the pain that she was feeling, that I caused her and to show her how much I still loved her, how sorry I was, how stupid I was to leave someone as wonderful as her.

"Why Aunt Tasha?" I heard Christian ask, making all of us turn to look at him.

"Why what, Christian?" Tasha questioned cluelessly.

"Why are you the cause of everything that happened to Rose?" he shouted at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Christian." Tasha said in a calm voice.

"Don't? Don't know? Bull!" He exclaimed, throwing his arm up in the air.

"You, you made all this happened! You made Dimitri leave Rose to become your Guardian! You made Dimitri live his life unhappy, without love! You made Rose have to deal with all her problems alone! You made her leave! You made Rose leave us all, without living her life with a happy family! You made them leave each other for your own insecure reasons! You just couldn't accept the fact that they loved each other! You couldn't be a good friend you are and be happy for Dimitri? But no! You made him leave Rose to be your Guardian! But most importantly, you made Rose raise her children without Dimitri ever knowing that it was his kids!" he was now yelling. _Wh- what? My children? It's not possible for two Dhampi- oh! They're my children… all this time, I could've gotten what I always wanted… a family with Roza. _Christian's face was red with anger and he was crying. _Wow,_ I had never seen Christian this mad, at anyone.

"Why couldn't you just leave them to be happy?" he asked his voice soft now.

"What could you possibly do to make Dimitri leave?" he asked her. When Tasha remained silent, he turned towards me.

"Why couldn't you tell me Dimitri? I'm your friend!" he told me.

"I… I just couldn't…" I told him softly. His expression softened a little bit.

"What did she do Dimitri?"

"She… she threatened to have… Rose killed…" I told him, looking him in his eye to show that I wasn't lying. Realization crossed his face. He knew that if she ever wanted something, she would go to the extreme…even if it meant killing the person. He suddenly turned back to Tasha; I saw that he was angry again.

"You… you threatened to kill her! You wanted to kill the only person I ever loved as a sister!" he screamed. Just then, we saw Rose's-_our- _kids run by. They ran past us and into some room.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT NOW? WHY DO Y-" Christian started again.

"Because he deserves to be with someone who can give him something!" she yelled back. My anger started to rise. _What can she give me? She took everything away! _I closed my hands into fists.

"Give him? What the hell Aunt Tasha! All you've done was take from him! You made him lose his happiness! That's why he never talks to you that much! That's why you lost your only good friend! That's why HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Christian screamed.

"I CAN GIVE HIM A FAMILY!" she shot back. Okay seriously, I'm right here!

"FAMILY? What family? If he wanted a family, then he would've had by now! But no, he doesn't, and it's your entire fault!"

"She didn't deserve him!" Tasha said. Just as I was about to respond to Tasha, Alek and Alex ran out. This time, instead of running past us, Alek ran towards me. Alex was confused but followed.

"Dad!" he said. I was shocked. _He knew that I was his dad? _As if reading my mind, he said, "Yeah I know you are my dad, but that's not important, what is, is that mom ne-" he was stopped when Alex pulled him back. _Roza? What about Rose._ They were yelling but whispering at each other. Alek finally turned back to me.

"You need to come quick, all of you actually." He told us, now getting everyone's attention.

"Mom needs our help, badly. She's fighting a lot of them alone, and she won't last long. So are you guys coming or not?" Alex finished for him. Everyone quickly agreed but Tasha.

"Please, she's just another Dhampir," she scoffed. Before anyone of us could blink, Alex slapped Tasha hard across her face. She held her face.

"BITCH!" Tasha screamed. Then all of a sudden, Alex was really close to Tasha's face.

"She may just be another Dhampir to you, but to us she's family and don't you forget that she would put her life out to save you." She said in a deadly voice. She then turn and ran.

"This way! Quick!" she yelled. No one hesitated, as we all ran, except for Tasha.

We stopped about a couple feet away, out of sight. We weren't very far away from the concert. Alex turned towards us.

"Okay, we need a quick plan to protect the Moroi's." she stated, taking charge.

"Who here's a fire user?" Alek asked.

"I am," Christian told him.

"Okay good. Do you think you can create a fire ring around the five of you guys?" he asked him.

"Yes." Christian nodded. Alek nodded back.

"Good, so dad we're going to have to be very careful." He told me. I nodded. I looked at Rose. She was still fighting. _Gosh, there were so many of them. _I hope Rose would be okay. _Of course she would! She's strong. _I spoke to soon. I was horrified and angry at what I saw take place next and it made me act before thinking. No one could've held me back. I thought only of her… _my Roza. _

_

* * *

_

**So how was it? I know this one is a little boring! I agree but the next chapter involves what is going to happen to Rose! R&R please! **

**I just wanted to know, what do you guys want to happen to Tasha? :**

**1) Her to die**

**2) Her to turn strigoi**

**3) For Rose to eventually forgive her**

**4) Act like she's sorry but eventually plans revenge on Dimitri and Rose**

**Thank again guys! You're all amazing! =)  
**


	4. Stupid Emotions

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update. I just wanted to say thank you so much to all those who reviewed, it honestly meant a lot to me. This one was a bit short and I'm sorry about that! Anyway, enough of my blabbering, enjoy! Just a little heads up: This one has attempt rape and a bit of language but nothing sexual. **

* * *

_Why me? Everything has to go wrong for me… Do you hate me God? I mean I know I don't pray or anything, but aren't you supposed to love everyone? I promise that if you help me through this I would do anything, except become a nun and once you let me sleep on Sundays… but other than that, I'll do anything! _

**Previously on What I Did For You in RPOV:**

_Rose and her children go to perform, while performing, Rose sees Lissa and the gang. No one recognizes her, or do they? Christian and Adrian confront Rose and Rose spills about her and what happened before. Lissa ends up being sucked into Rose's head and see and hears everything. Rose saw and now the gang knows it's her. Rose's children know about her past. Rose runs away, into a forest but not deep. Her children eventually find her… then… Rose meets her worst nightmare… _

"_Well look at this? A happy family moment. How sweet!" I heard a cold, eerie voice say, that surprisingly sounded so familiar… where? I honestly don't know."_

**RPOV**

I looked up to see who said that and looked into cold, red eyes. _Strigoi's! _Stupid emotions blocked off my alert… _ugh! _I then really looked at the Strigoi… he had blond hair… and seemed so familiar. I suddenly went wide-eyed at who it was. _It… it couldn't be him! I…I killed him…_

"Nathan," I whispered. He smirked. I did a quick look around, it was only him… I hope. I quickly stood and went protectively in front of my children.

"Hello Rose-Marie, I'm glad you remember me." He told me.

"How are you…?" I trailed off. He knew what I was talking about.

"Well it's clear that you missed my heart. It's been too long, yes." He looked smug.

"Well well, who's this dear?" he asked, referring to Alek and Alex. I had almost-_ALMOST!_ - forgotten that they were there.

"Who's the father Rose?" Nathan asked.

"A Moroi," I lied easily. Lucky for me, he was stupid enough to believe it.

"I thought you would know better than that Rose," he tsked. I was getting angry. Surely enough he wanted something.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell you want." I snapped.

"Still the same Rose I see. What I want dear is you." He told me.

"Yeah, and I just want to be with you too right, not." I said sarcastically. His smirk dropped.

"Don't play games with me now." He threatened, well tried considering that I wasn't very frightened.

"Mom," Alex whispered. I ignored Alex.

"Why do you want me, Nathan?" I asked, suddenly wearily.

"Because, it is said that you are the person who will be able to wipe out the entire Strigoi race and well, we can't have that now can we? So, obviously, you'll either die or become one of us to stop you from defeating us." He stated.

"How do you know it's me?" I asked.

"It is said," _Really? Again with the wise talk. _"That the person is a Dhampir brought back from the dead, kissed by shadows and is the first person to have children with another Dhampir." He told me. _Shit! Everything there was true… Wait! He doesn't know who the real father is!_

"Obviously it can't be me." I said. He looked confused.

"Sure, I'm shadow kissed but do I look like I've had children with another Dhampir? No. It was a Moroi." I told him in a 'duh' voice. He suddenly re-thought what I said. _Ha-ha! Got you now sucker! _

"That's true but just to be safe, I will still kill you." He said.

"You and what army?" I asked. I wished I hadn't because then, he snapped his fingers and about 15 Strigoi's appeared. I was amazed. So many of them working together… but why?

"This army." _No shit Sherlock! Think I can't already see that? _

"Get them," he commanded as two Strigoi's grabbed Alek and Alex before I could blink.

"MOM!" they both screamed.

"No!" I yelled.

"Please don't hurt them! You don't want them, you want me! Just let them go please!" I begged. I know right, here you're seeing the bad-ass Rose Hathaway pleading.

"But if I let them go, they would run and tell others." He said, like I was dumb. Suddenly, an idea popped into me.

"Use compulsion on them," I told him. He seemed to think about it. It was a perfect plan. You see, Alek and Alex are immune to compulsion but they can act if they are under the spell very well. About 4 years ago, we were attacked and the Strigoi used compulsion to try and let them kill me but they ended up killing the Strigoi himself. I guess that it was another ability that they obtained. They have many and this was only one of it. I took a quick look into Alex and Alek's eyes. I'm sure they knew what to do. Pretend to be under compulsion, then run back to the concert, get anything they can use to help kill, and bring trusted people to come help… if there is any. I checked between my skirt and top and sure enough, it was still there. It was where I kept my extra stake. I made it look as if I was itching so they didn't notice. _Stupid Strigoi's. _After those long minutes, Nathan finally spoke up.

"Very well, they really aren't much use to us." He said.

"Compel them both back." He commanded. I gave one last look to my children that said, 'No matter what happens, I will always love you', before they were compelled. Then they were 'compelled' and quickly ran back. I took a step back and took out my stake.

"Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you let me go. Hard way, you die." I put as much of Rose bravado into that sentence as I can, making me sound strong, but in the inside I was truly scared because I've never faced this much Strigoi's…never. They all laughed at what I said.

"Sure you will," Nathan laughed. He suddenly gave off this command in a language I didn't know… It sounded a bit like Russian but more like Romanian?

"Unul câte unul, ei te ataca." I gripped my stake as a Strigoi lunged for me. The rest of them stepped back. Enough space to allow us to fight. This Strigoi looked new. We circled each other, waiting to see who was to strike first. After a while, I saw that he was getting impatient so he attacked. He threw a punch to my face, which I easily blocked off. I then kicked him, but he also blocked it. I then did a kick to his stomach to which he staggered a bit, leaving his chest open. I took that as my opening and staked him easily. I watched the light go from his eyes as he whispered, "Thank you." I closed my eyes for a second.

"You're welcome," I said before taking the stake out and facing them again. I looked at Nathan. I got ready in a fighting position as another lunged. Except this one didn't take long because when he attacked, he left his cheat open, I staked him with ease. _Newbie. _This time two Strigoi's jumped me. I did a round house kick on one of them which made them stagger onto each other. I swiped the closet one with my stake. I flinched at his screech. Again, while screeching, he left his chest un-protected, giving me easy access. The other one was right behind so I took out my second stake and quickly staked him before he attacked. I heard Nathan let out a noise that sounded like frustration. I smiled inwardly. The next one that jumped me was a bit of a challenge. I threw a punch to his right but he blocked it with ease. He threw a kick to my ribs which I barely blocked. I feigned right but then went left and scraped him with my stake on his face. I smirked. I threw a kick to his chest which made him falter but that was all I needed as I staked him in his heart.

"Bitch," he choked out.

"Proud of it." I said to no one. I didn't have a chance this time because when I turned I got a punch to my face. _Ouch! That was going to leave a nasty bruise. _It was Nathan. As I faltered, he chose that chance to grab me. He slowly brought his fangs down to my neck.

"I'll make sure that it hurts." He whispered before he sank them in. I cried out in pain. He made sure to block out his saliva so that I only felt his fangs, not the endorphins. I think he drank a good amount. What can I say? I guess I taste good. I found myself getting dizzy very fast. He pulled out which caused me to yell in pain. He still held on to me.

"My, my Rosemarie, you're very sexy." He whispered in my ear. I suppressed a shudder but from disgust not lust. Stupid strigoi thought it was the latter. He licked my ear while I tried to move. His grip tightened on me. I continued to squirm as his hands explored my body. He squeezed one of my breasts as he laughed.

"You fucking bastard, let the fuck go." I venomously said. He laughed yet again.

"I don't take orders, I give them." He said before crashing his lips to mine. My face pulled up in disgust. I kept trying to pull away, but his hand kept pushing my head towards him. Suddenly he pulled away and I felt a sting on my face. He slapped me! The fucking asshole slapped me!

"Next time, make sure you fucking respond or you'll get it worse." He threatened.

"Go to hell." I spat at him. He laughed.

"I'm already there." He whispered.

"Hole-o jos. Am de gând să te distrezi cu acest curvă." He commanded. Confused, I felt him let me go as another strigoi grabbed me, roughly at that. Nathan stood in front of me, a stupid grin stuck to his face. He gripped my face in his hand and kissed me forcefully while his other hand explored my body. I felt dirty, very, very dirty. He ripped my shirt a bit then I felt his hand enter my shirt. I gasped and tried really hard to get out because I knew what he was going to do.

"Step. Away. From. Her. Right. Now." I heard a very cold voice say. Nathan stopped and turned around to see who interrupted him. I looked over him and there standing before us, was my Russian God, Dimitri. It hadn't sounded like him and now he looked beyond mad. Even saying furious was an understatement. Before I knew it, I was screaming out in pain as the strigoi holding me, sank his fangs in again. I looked at Dimitri and saw anger flash through his eyes. As soon as he took a step forward, a strigoi jumped him. In a flash, Dimitri swiftly staked him. Just then my children stepped out. My eyes widened. _NO! They were going to use their powers. _I started seeing black stars dancing across my vision as I realized that the Strigoi was still drinking. I yelped as the strigoi took his fangs out and dropped me on the floor roughly. My head hit the hard ground and my vision started having larger black spots. Pain shot in my head as it hit.

"You, bitch! You're going to pay for doing that to out mom!" Alex yelled and before I knew it, the Strigoi was dead on the floor. I tried to look up but the pain at the back of my head was becoming unbearable. I gave up and just lay back down, welcoming the blackness but not before hearing someone yell, "Roza!" On that note, I fell unconscious. And to think about it, this all happened because of my stupid emotions.

* * *

**How was it? Boring? Yeah... it was and I'm sorry this one was so short! Again, thanks for all those who read! Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon. **

**Translations: Romanian to English **

**Unul câte unul, ei te ataca: One by one, you attack her**

**Hole-o jos. ****Am de gând să te distrezi cu acest curvă: Hold her down. I'm going to have some fun with this whore. **

**Okay, so this is how the votes are going so far. Remember that you can still vote and whichever gets more votes will be chosen :  
**

**Lissa:**

Forgive – 2 votes

Forgives but needs some time to earn back trust – 2 votes

Don't forgive – 0 votes

**Dimitri:**

Forgive – 3 votes

Don't forgive – 0 votes

Torture him more by not forgiving him – 1 votes

Forgives but needs some time to earn back trust – 0 votes

**Tasha:**

Her to die – 14 votes

Her to turn Strigoi – 3 votes

For Rose to eventually forgive her – 1 vote

Act like she's sorry but eventually plans revenge on Dimitri and Rose – 3 votes

**You guys are amazing and all the comments made me smile! I never imagined to get this much reviews and I must say that I'm surprised and ecstatic! Love you all! **

•Pony•


	5. Saving Mom

**Important A.N:**

**Shit! I'm SO SORRY! If you guys hate me and don't want to review, I totally understand that! Please review though! I'm incredibly sorry for such a late update! I know if I were you I would hate that! It's just that my mom keeps complaining and telling me to do things and saying that I spend way to much time on the laptop! I hope I can get the next chapter done by next week or before maybe after. Again I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter and sorry that it's so short! I honestly realize that it's a bit short and I'm really sorry for that! This is done again in Dimitri's POV. I think you guys are in a surprise for this part. Alright well enough of my talking, you guys are probably bored. So I'll let you guys READ! **

**Alright so someone asked me a question what are their ages because sometimes they don't act like that so here's the answer.**

_**Rose, Lissa, and Christian - 34 | Dimitri - 41 | Adrian - 38 | Amy, Blake, Alek and Alex - 16| **_**I hope that clears it out for most of you and I'm sorry that they don't act their ages! **

**Shout out to Polly! Love ya lots and me missie you! Ahh good luck in a new seat partner! Hope ya don't get a man duh next to you! That will be a whole term of utter bull-poopie and hell! I have it worse though! Having to make new friends over AGAIN for the 5th time! Frick I've been to so many schools! Anyway, me go miss you! Please! I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to! You're one of a kind nerd and great friend! Lol, I'll come see you again when VA comes out in cinemas, lol we'll scream down the place when we see Comrade ha ha! **

**P.S Also can you guys please show some love to my bestie, Polly, and give her some reviews on her story? It's Darkest Powers and it's going really good! Love you guys and MAJOR thanks to you all! **

* * *

_Why must it be that my life is screwed up? Why can't I have a normal life with a normal kids and wife but I also wish I didn't because then I wouldn't have met my beautiful Roza._

**DPOV**

Okay so maybe someone could've held me back but damn my kids were strong! They pulled me back just as I was about to stand.

"No dad!" Alek whispered.

"Look at what they're doing to her!" I whispered back. Right in front of my eyes, Rose was getting slapped by a blond strigoi. I couldn't make his face out because his back was to me. They were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, the blond strigoi let go of Rose as another took his place. The blond strigoi kissed Rose again and I swear I wanted to kill him right there. He then slipped his hands in Rose's shirt. As if sensing what he was going to do, she tried to squirm out of his grip. I was beyond mad at what he was trying to do to _my Roza. __**She's not yours! **__Shut it! Does it look like I care, I still love her! __**Yes, but the question is, does she? **__Shut up! _Great, now I'm talking to myself. Before anyone could see it coming, I had already rushed out of our hiding place and stood there.

"Step. Away. From. Her. Right. Now." I said in a voice that I didn't recognize as my own. It sounded cold, dark and dangerous. The blond strigoi turned around and I was shocked at who I saw. It was Nathan… but me being the Guardian, I hid my shock. Then, Roza had let out a blood curling scream. I watched as the strigoi holding her, sank his fangs into her. Anger flashed dangerously through my eyes. I was seeing red. As soon as I took a step forward, a strigoi jumped me. In a flash, he was dead on the ground. Just then, Alek and Alex stepped out. I saw that they too, were furious. Roza let out a yelp as the strigoi threw her to the ground harshly. The strigoi looked at me and smirked. I looked at him disgusted because he had Rose's blood on him.

"You, bitch! You're going to pay for doing that to out mom!" Alex yelled. Before anyone could blink, the strigoi was dead on the floor in a pile of ash. I stared agape at what just took place. I quickly regained sense that we were in the middle of a fight. I noticed that Rose looked unconscious.

"Roza!" I yelled.

"Dad, don't worry. She'll be alright." Alex assured me.

"So you two are the special ones." Nathan observed. Oh yes, they were really special! I'm going to have to ask them about that later.

"No shit Sherlock! You know for a strigoi you're so stupid." Alex told him. He was in front of her in a blink.

"Don't you dare call me stupid little girl." he threatened. Without hesitation, Alex kicked Nathan where the sun never shines. He groaned and grabbed his crotch.

"Not so little anymore, am I?" she taunted.

"Hulle aanval" he gasped out, clearly in pain. All of the strigoi's attacked. I counted about 15 there. We each had five strigoi's each. Luckily, they attacked one at a time. I could tell that the first one who attacked me was a new one by how careless she was. Her moves were reckless and were uncoordinated. She forgot to block her chest which gave me more than enough time to stake her. She fell to the ground, the light draining from her eyes. I had the next two down in a flash. This was too easy. The next strigoi was much smarter. He deciphered my moves from watching me and was able to block most of them. The punches he threw were harder than mine and I realized that the only way to win was to throw a move he thought I didn't know. I thought of one I didn't do so far.

"Why are you following Nathan?" I asked the strigoi as I blocked a kick he threw. I hoped that he would talk, that way it would distract him and give me enough time to do the move.

"He is our leader." He said as he scraped my face with his nails.

"You should be able to lead your own life." I told him. He threw a punch to my face which I blocked easily.

"NO!" he yelled. I noticed that in my peripheral view that Alek and Alex were easily taking down their strigoi. _**Lucky them! **_

"Listen to me. Why have someone else control _your_ life?" I asked. He seemed to think about it, forgetting he was in a fight. I took control then. I feigned left and went right and did a roundhouse kick to his head. He didn't see it coming and was unable to block it. He fell to the floor, and before he could move, I was already on top of him, staking him.

"First lesson, _don't _hesitate." I said. I heard a clap behind me. I stood up, taking my stake as well. I looked into red eyes of a familiar person. I studied him carefully. Blond hair, amused expression… _it can't be. _

"Ivan?" I asked incredulously.

"Glad to see you remember me, bro." he said smiling. I was shocked. Even I couldn't hide my shock this time.

"I…I thought you were dead." I told him.

"No. You see, Jolie, my other guardian, took me out and brought me right into a strigoi cave. She tricked me and got me turned and herself killed." He told me. I can't believe Jolie did that.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you stay home huh Dimitri? We could've been best buds as a strigoi. I'm giving you a chance here Dimitri. It's either you turn or be turned. We could roam the world together." He said. I shook my head.

"No Ivan! I will _never _turn. I'd rather die than be turned." I told him as I took a fighting position. His smile dropped.

"Wrong choice Dimitri. You were always the careful one." He tsked as he took his stance. He lunged at me without hesitation. He was faster and stronger than most… _**maybe it's because he's been alive so long you ass! **__This is no time for smart talking! Now shut up! _He threw a punch at my rib and I blocked it in time but got the worst of it. I threw a kick to his face which he didn't block but it looked like it didn't even hurt. He didn't even stumble backwards. He laughed.

"You can't beat me Dimitri." He said as I punched him in his jaw. He threw a kick to my hand which made it hurt like hell.

"You should just give up!" he taunted. I scraped him with the stake by his face and he screamed out in pain. He was angry.

"Give up and get turned!" he yelled punching me in the stomach, leaving me gasping for air, and knocking the stake out of my hand, sending it flying. I tasted blood in my mouth. He kicked the back of my legs which made me fall down on the hard earth. _**Oh we're in some deep shit now! **__Ya think! _Why am I talking to myself? Gosh I'm such a weirdo. I felt Ivan pull me up roughly by my hair. I didn't make a sound even though it hurt like hell. I tried looking around for the stake. It was only a couple of inches away.

"Dimitri, your blood smells so good." Ivan said and smelled my neck. _**That's disgusting! Is he gay? **__It's so not the time to ask that question. __**Well sorry! **_Ivan brought me back to reality when I felt his teeth graze my neck. I suddenly realized that this was how I was going to die. I would never get to see my Roza ever again. I felt Ivan's hot breath on my neck. _I love you, Roza_ I waited for the pain but it never came.

"Oh, no you don't!" I heard someone yell. Ivan stopped what he was doing and looked up. I noticed that it was Alek. Ivan's head burst into flames which cause him to drop me. He was screaming in pain and fell to the floor. I grabbed the stake off the ground and jumped him. As soon as I was on him, Alek stopped the flames.

"I'm sorry Ivan." I whispered before plunging the stake into his heart.

"Thank you, Dimitri." He gasped out, the light leaving his eyes, which were turning back to its original color, green. I closed his eye lids down gently with the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes and said a short little prayer in Russian. I opened my eyes remembering Roza. _**How can you forget her you nut head! **__I've heard enough of you! _I was up in a flash and ran to her side, along with Alek and Alex. I knelt down besides her.

"Roza! Roza! Roza please!" I begged. Christian and the rest came once they knew it was safe. I checked her pulse; it was there but very weak. I sighed in relief. I examined her neck, where the strigoi bit her, and noticed that the blood was dried up. I ripped a piece of my jersey off and tied it around her neck. Not tight enough to choke her but just enough to prevent anymore blood from coming out.

"Nathan got away." Alex said besides me. I looked at her.

"No," I whispered.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled and knelt down besides her. She reached her hands outwards. I instantly knew what she was going to do. We waited a few moments and I noticed that she looked a bit pale. I also saw that some cuts from Rose were fading as Lissa worked her magic.

"Christian," I motioned to Lissa. He got the idea and caught her before she fell back.

"Liss, Liss! You alright?" he asked her gently. Lissa smiled up to him a little dazed.

"I'm fine, just a little worn out." She told him but her words were slightly slurred.

"Dad, your face! It's bleeding!" Alex exclaimed. I touched my face and flinched because it burned.

"It's okay." I told her. I stood and whipped my phone out. I dialed the Alchemist. A woman answered.

"Hello, Sydney speaking." She greeted.

"Hello Sydney. This is Guardian Belikov. I would like to report some dead strigoi's by New York's Concert for Performers about five feet into the forest please." I told her.

"Okay, we'll be there in about five minutes." She said and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and put it away. Alex came up to me and placed her hand on my face. I stood stunned at what she just did. I touched my face and sure enough the bruise wasn't there anymore.  
"How…?" I asked her. She gave me a smile.

"I'll explain later." She told me. I nodded.

"Alright, you all go back inside and get in the van. I'll wait here for the Alchemist." I told them.

"I'll stay with you." Adrian said. I looked at him and sighed.

"Alright. The rest of you go." I told them and they nodded. They left, Christian lifting up Lissa. Their was an awkward silence between Adrian and I. We weren't really good friends but we were… okay. I walked over to Rose and placed her head on my lap. I stroked her hair.

"Ах Роза! Мне так жаль, что я от тебя ушла. Если бы вы только знали, почему. Я так люблю тебя больше, чем вы никогда не узнает." I spoke to her quietly in Russian. Adrian came over and spoke.

"The Alchemist are here." He informed me. I nodded. I placed Rose's head on the floor gently and stood. I walked over to the Alchemist, only to find Adrian flirting with her. I rolled my eyes. _**I thought he was married! **__Me too. _I laughed inwardly.

"Hello you must be Sydney," I greeted her with a handshake. She nodded.

"Guardian Belikov." She shook. I lead her where the strigois were.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Rose!" she ran over to her. _**And here I am thinking that she never saw so many strigois. **_Adrian and I walked over, curious to how they knew each other.

"You know Rose?" I asked her. She nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's one of the creatures I actually like." She said, directing the sentence to Adrian. I laughed.

"We're going to attend to Rose after the strigois have been removed." I told her.

"Did you call Alberta?" she asked standing up.

"Alberta? She's here?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Call her." She told me. I took out my phone and dialed her.

"Dimitri!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Alberta." I greeted.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm actually here with Rose. We kind of met up with some strigois and she needs some help. Do you know any Dhampir doctors here in New York?" I asked her.

"Yes, go to Health St. James and ask for Dr. Cabal." She said.

"Okay. Thank you and goodbye." I told her. We hung up just as Sydney finished.

"Alright. That's it?" she asked. I nodded. I went and picked up Rose bridal style along with the stake. I brushed some of her hair off her face. _Beautiful _I thought silently. I looked up when Sydney spoke.

"That doesn't work on me." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Adrian, you coming?" I asked.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to do some catching up with Syd here." He told me.

"How are you going to get there?" I asked.

"I'll get a drop with Sydney here." He spoke not looking at me.

"Whatever. Sydney, you okay with him? I mean don't hesitate to throw him out your car." I told her as I walked with Rose. I heard her laugh. I made it there and saw everyone sitting. I placed Rose in the back with Lissa. Christian was driving since he knew the place pretty well. I noticed that my kids were there as well but they were engrossed in their own conversation.

"Dimka." I heard someone call and a chill ran down my spine. _**Oh dear God. **_I closed the door.

"Drive to Health St. James and ask for Dr. Cabal. She will take care of Rose. Now!" I said. Christian nodded and sped off. I turned around and faced Tasha. _No… _I stared at her now red eyes and pale skin. My guardian instincts kicked in and I reached for the stake.

"You're not going to leave your charge are you?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"You're not my charge anymore. Why did you do this Tasha?" I asked her. We started walking around in circles, watching each others moves.

"Why? Because I wanted to." She said like it was nothing.

"You're the only family that Christian has and you've turned strigoi!" I told her. She nodded.

"I know but it seems he hates me. Doesn't everyone." She stated.

"Tasha, who turned you." I asked her.

"Nathan. Nice man he is. Handsome to." She said as she kicked me in the ribs. I heard a faint crack and I clutched them, groaning in pain, just as she scraped my cheek.

"Tasha, listen to me. You don't want to go around killing innocent people do you?" I asked her calmly. I was trying to get her distracted.

"Yes I do and if I can't have you then no one can!" she sneered, baring her fangs. _**Damn! That girl is possessive! **_

"Tasha, there are humans here. You don't want to cause a scene," I stated.

"I don't care!" she hissed at me. In a flash I whipped out my stake and scraped her face, the same said that had the scar, which caused it to bleed yet again. She screamed in agony as she clutched her face. That caused some people to stop and look where the scream came from.

"Come now Natasha." I heard Nathan's voice call.

"I'll be back! You better watch out for Rose because this time I am _not _going to spear her," she said and ran off to Nathan I guess. I sighed and put the stake away. I touched my side where she kicked me and flinched. I looked at my hand and sure enough there was some blood there. I got a cab and immediately went to Hospital St. James. I ran in and went to the front desk.

"Rose Hathaway?" I asked.

"Room 167," they said. I nodded and sprinted towards the room. I didn't even knock, I just went right in. All eyes turned to me. I saw nearly everyone there, including Alberta. Though Adrian and Sydney were no where to be found.

"Is she okay?" I asked no one in particular.

"She has a concussion, two broken ribs, and severe blood loss and may have amnesia." The doctor, who I presumed was Dr. Cabal, said. I was in shock at what she said. My stomach sank at the sight of Roza. Rose looked terrible. She had tubes running through her nose and hands, and her waist was bandaged. She looked deathly pale. The only thing that gave me hope that she was still alive was the heart machine that she was hooked up to. _Wait… did she just say Amnesia? __**Yes you dip! **_

"Amnesia? What do you mean amnesia?" I asked worried. _**Amnesia is when you can't remember things. **I know that! I asked what she means not what it is! Who's the dumb one now? **Still you.**_

"Well she does have because of how hard her head was hit against the ground." She told me.

"Is it permanent?" I asked.

"It's a possibility but most likely she'll remember through time. So don't worry, she'll be okay." She assured me. I nodded. I then heard some gasps in the room.

"What?" I asked them.

"Dimitri you're bleeding!" Christian said. Dr. Cabal walked up to be and pressed her hands against my ribs. I flinched where she touched.

"I will bring a bed in here and wrap you up." She told me as she exited. I sighed.

"I have some bad news." I said quietly.

"What can be worse than this?" Alberta asked. I walked up to Christian.

"I'm so sorry Chris. Tasha turned strigoi." I told him sadly. Lissa gasped and hugged Christian. Everyone else was just in shock. I looked at Christian and he looked pale… like if he saw a ghost. Just then Dr. Cabal came in with an extra bed. She took one look at Christian and spoke.

"I'll be right back with another bed." She said leaving yet again.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Amy hesitantly asked. He nodded and his body shook a bit. He then collapsed but not before I caught him.

"Oh no!" Lissa said. Dr. Cabal came back in shortly. I laid Christian down as Dr. Cabal examined him.

"He's going to be ok. He fainted because of shock but he'll be up soon." She told us.

"Thank you so much Dc. Cabal! I'm glad that they're safe in your hands," I thanked her.

"Please, it's Lauren, and I'm not quite finished yet." She told me. I looked at her confused before remembering myself. She instructed me and I sat patiently on the bed. Lauren shooed everyone out until she was finished. It took about half an hour till she was finished. She had wrapped up my sides, told me that my ribs would heal in no time, and cleaned up my face so it now only had a tiny bruise there. Everyone literally ran in.

"Oh my Dimitri!" Lissa exclaimed. I chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine Lissa." I noticed that she had some bags under her eyes as well as the kids.

"Guys, go home and stay in there. Lock all the doors and don't come out. Get some rest. You all look horrible." I told them all. They laughed and left. Alex came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow dad," Alek said as they walked out. I suddenly felt wary and wanted to do nothing more than sleep. I welcomed the blackness as it engulfed me.

* * *

**Translation **

**Romanian to English **

**Hulle aanval – Attack them**

**Russian to English**

**Ах Роза! Мне так жаль, что я от тебя ушла. Если бы вы только знали, почему. Я так люблю тебя больше, чем вы никогда не узнает – Oh Roza! I'm so sorry I left you. If only you knew why. I love you so much, more than you would ever know.**

**So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Thinks it's shit? You're right, I think it's shit as well =P **

**Anywho so yup! Tasha turned STRIGOI! Dun dun DA! Lol sorry to those who wanted her to be the nice person! A lot of you wanted her dead and to turn strigoi so I decided to turn her strigoi and then have her killed. So gimme some ideas how you want her to die. I'll pick the most creative one and put it in the story, no lie. So the next one will be in the one of the twins' POV! Not sure yet. Hope you all liked it and again, sorry for the late update! I can't stop saying thanks to all those who gave me reviews! It's seriously a lot and I love it! Love you all!**

•Pony•


	6. You Damned Strigoi

**WOW! Longest chapter so far and oh my gosh! 60 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Alright here is the next chapter! I would like to thank ALL who reviewed! It made me write faster and update within one week! I hope this chapter explains more about the kids. If you are still confused, sign in and comment (review) to ask your question so I can reply. Love you all and thanks again for the reviews! You've made me a happy teen xD **

**If you're not too sure where it continues, well I would advise you to read over the first chapter, but I doubt anyone would do that so in the chapter there will also be a little recap. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**P.S. **_Special Authors Note at the end of chapter! _**  
**

**

* * *

****Alexis POV **

**(Continues from Behind Stage) **

"Good luck." Mom wished us. As Alek and I headed towards the stage, we saw our friends, Cameron, Carla and Danny. Danny and Carla were currently dating and so was Cameron, but with a person we didn't know. Carla was a pretty blond with amethyst eyes while Danny had dirty blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. They made a very cute couple together. Cameron was nearly the opposite of them with black hair and grey eyes.

"Hey you guys." We greeted. The all greeted us.

"So are still doing the vacation thing?" Carla asked.

"Only if you guys want too!" I told them. They nodded their heads.

"That's fine with us. Besides, we all need a break!" Alek stated and everyone nodded.

"Alright everyone! Who's ready to listen to an awesome band?" Connor shouted into the mike. I heard the crowd hooting and hollering. I smiled at this.

"Okay! Okay! Well, here they are! The one, the only White Noise!" We took this as our cue and walked on, big smiles on our faces.

"How are you guys today?" Alek yelled into the mike.

"Ok well, we're going to sing you guys this new song that I wrote!" he told them. _Yeah right! _

"He means US," I told him, glaring. He whispered something that I didn't quite get.

"What was that?" I asked sharply.

"And 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" he said quickly. I rolled my eyes. I had let myself get lost in the song. It ended all too quickly.

"Thank you!" Alek shouted.

"You guys are amazing! Now let's give it up for Danny our main guitar man, Carla our drummer and Cameron our bass guitar player!" The crowd clapped wildly. _Loser face didn't mention me._

"Wow, thanks so much for including me!" I told him sarcastically.

"Oh really? You're welcome." Alek replied.

"Bastard," I called him.

"Bitch," he retorted.

"Ass,"

"Asswipe," I raised my eyebrow. _Asswipe? _

"Dick." I replied.

"SHUTUP!" Everyone screamed. We laughed.

"WE KNOW YOU LOVE US!" We yelled into the mike.

"Don't miss us! We'll be back for another song!" I concluded as we left with all smiles on our faces. The guys were all talking so I left to go into the dressing room. We had a little bit of time for ourselves before we go back on. I jumped on the couch and picked up the book that Carla told me to read. It was _Twilight. _I hated the book. It was the new covers where it showed Robert and Kirsten. Honestly I thought that Bella was a whiny brat who needs everyone to make her choices, but I read it because she said it was good. To me, it was the worst thing! No vampires frigging sparkle! Neither Strigoi nor Moroi do and they're **full **vampires. Where do people get these crazy ideas? I sighed and flipped open the book to the back where it had a sneak peak of an upcoming book, _Ready or Not._ It was really good for a preview. The scene was where the two characters were making out. Just as it was getting good, my book was out of my hands in an instance. I looked up and into devious brown eyes.

"Alek! Give me my book back!" I shouted at him.

"No," he smirked. I gave him a menacing glare. He paled a bit and then he ran. _Oh yeah, you better run. _I thought then took off after him.

"Alekandr!" I shouted. He wasn't hard to find because I saw him hiding behind mom but it was weird considering how tall he was. I stormed up to them but was stopped by mom.

"Whoa! Alex what's wrong?" she asked. I looked over her shoulders and saw that people were there. I captured familiar brown. _It couldn't be him… could it? _I broke the gaze with him as I shifted my languages. If he knew what I said, then it was definitely him.

"Он украл мою книгу от меня и в настоящее время получить хороший! Клянусь, Алек, если вы не отходит назад, я бы отрубить ваши шары!" I threatened him, not lying. The guy laughed so it definitely had to be him since no one else got it.

"Алекс, язык барышня." Mom scolded me. I groaned inwardly.

"Но мама ее-" I started to say but Alek ran off so I sprinted after him. I realized that he was running for the stage. _He better not! _I was right. He grabbed the microphone and started reading.

"He showered me with kisses and I just lov-" I ran straight into him, stopping him from continuing. I jumped him and pinned him down by sitting on him while having my hands wrapped around his throat. I didn't hold it too tight though as he still needed to breathe. I didn't care if people saw; all I wanted was my book.

"Алек сволочь! Вы знаете, как я люблю книги!" I exclaimed.

"Отстань от меня!" He said but it came out more in a gasp. I didn't even realize that someone was here since I was so caught up in getting back my book.

Вы получите два лучше друг друга прямо сейчас или, клянусь богом, вы будете опираться до вашего 67!" I heard mom threaten. _Did she say 67? _I looked at Alek then her. I got up off him and helped him up.

"К сожалению мама." We said together, giving her our sad face. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She had given in.

"Alright! Go and sing! Just no more fooling around, you have the entire crowd waiting for you!" she told us in a strict mother way. We nodded and both hugged her. She then left to go back to the seats. I glared at Alek.

"Can I have my book back now?" I asked. He chucked the book at me and I caught it in mid-air.

"You're welcome." He said.

"No thank you." I told him and he rolled his eyes. I grabbed the mike as I threw the book on the seat in the dressing room. I walked back on stage and spoke.

"Sorry about that, guys we tend to… forget about stuff." I told them. Alek then grabbed the mike from me.

"Wow, you just dropped the mood," he said lowering his voice, causing everyone to laugh.

"Whatever rock star," I said as the music started.

_Alek_

_I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addict  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_Alex_

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway_

_Both_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Alek_

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
I'm still addict_

"He's a dick," I said into the mike which people ended up laughing at and caused Alek to glare at me.

_I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_Alex_

_I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway_

_Both_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_Both_

_How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine_

I tried looking for mom but she was nowhere to be found.

_Both_

_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Heartbreaker_

The crowd immediately erupted into another round of yells, whistles and cheers. The music ended and we did a quick bow.

"Thank you all so much!" I cheered.

"We'll be back sometime soon to perform more!" Alek said. I rolled my eyes.

"We love you guys!" I concluded before walking off the stage. We sat in the dressing room, downing water like no tomorrow.

"So have you guys decided when again you want to perform?" I asked them.

"Well… um… we were wondering if we could like go on a little vacation for a bit." Danny sheepishly said. I looked at Alek. We didn't mind.

"Sure but we have to perform once more before our vacation!" Alek said. They all nodded. I grabbed Alek's arm, pulling him aside, away from the others.

"Have you seen mom?" I asked him, my voice low. He shook his head, no.

"Let's go find her… she's normally here when we come off…" I stated worriedly.

"You're right, let's go." Alek said. We walked over to where we had seen her last, front row with a bunch of unknown people and dad. I saw two teenagers, about our age; look at us with wide eyes. We looked at each other and our expression said it all. _Fans. _We walked over to them, me going by the guy while Alek went towards the girl. I noticed that the boy had icy blue eyes rimmed with green. They were stunningly beautiful. He had black hair, of which some came across his eye, covering it. He had that bad boy vibe to him and it turned me on. I noticed that he was Moroi but damn he had a great body. He wore a tight fitting top which showed off his abs. _Absolutely gorgeous. _I thought silently. I dragged my eyes back up to his face, well more like his lips. They were just there, looking all soft and pink, that it tempted me into kissing him.

"See something you like?" he smirked. Embarrassed that I had been caught staring, I turned my gaze away from him.

"Uh… um do you know where our mom is?" I asked, still a bit dazed by how hot he looked. _Ugh great! Now I'm going all mushy because of this one guy. _

"No, sorry." He said.

"Thanks." I told him, still not looking.

"I'm Blake." He introduced, holding his hand out. I finally looked at him in his eyes. I could just drown in them. I stuck my hand out and went to shake it.

"Alexis." I introduced but I was positive he knew that already. As soon as our hands touched, something passed through me, making me shiver. We both pulled our hands back. I looked away again to hide my now forming blush. An awkward silence grew before he broke it.

"Oh yeah, this is Amy, my twin." He said, pointing to her. I noticed that Alek and she were engrossed in talking. Her eyes were a blue green color with blond hair that ended at her back. I looked over to where dad was, but I didn't think he knew he was our father, and did a double look. The person next to him, a lady with blond hair and green eyes, was staring into space. Alek saw to and the two of us walked over, as well as Amy and Blake.

"Hey, what's wrong with that person?" I asked him, pointing to the lady.

"Uh, I don't know," he said but it obviously was a lie. Then, a lady with black hair walked over to the lady. I caught a glimpse of her features. She had piercing blue eyes and a scar running down her face. She was beautiful in her own way. I looked over to Blake.

"Is that your mom?" I asked, referring to the lady. He shook his head.

"No, that's our Great Aunt _Natasha. _Our mom is the other person." He said her name with so much venom that I couldn't help but be curious.

"You don't like her?" I asked.

"No I do." He said.

"Well then, you have a weird way of showing it." I told him. He gave me a lazy grin. I was too busy talking to Blake here that I didn't realize the tension in the room. I looked around and saw Blake's mom near to my mom. I looked at dad. His gaze was on mom. He had a lot of emotions playing on his face; lust, longing, regret but most of all, love. Realization hit me hard. These were the people from her past. That's where I got my name from. _Vasilissa. _I had to be sure.

"By any chance, is your mom's name Vasilissa?" I asked Blake. He nodded.

"Mom?" Alek called. She gave a weak smile. It noticed that she was crying. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Guys, go pack. Now. We're going to leave. Wait for me behind stage." She told us sounding fierce but we knew inside, that she was dying. We hesitated before going. We walked back silently towards the dressing room. A heavy silence grew before I broke the silence.

"So, that's them…" I trailed off.

"Yup… damn bastards." He said, now angry, closing his hands in fists.

"Calm down Mase," I told him. I only called him Mase or Mason when he was angry. Somehow, it calmed him down. He doesn't know why either. Slowly, I saw his hands release, telling me that he was now calm.

"Did you see dad?" I asked him.

"Dad? Dad was there?" he asked. I nodded.

"You didn't see him? It was so obvious." I said to him. He gave me a blank look. I rolled my eyes.

"The tall, Russian dude." I said.

"How do you know he's Russian?" he asked curiously.

"I spoke and he laughed." I stated simply.

"Where do you think you got your height from?" I joked. He laughed lightly.

"_I hate him._" He spat. You could hear the hate in his voice. I sighed.

"Alek, give him a chance. There has to be a reason. He won't just leave. Besides, did you _see _the look he gave when he saw mom?" I asked. He nodded.

"Exactly." I said. When mom hadn't come back yet, I began to get worried. I turned to Alek.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him, fear in my words.

"I do." He said. I felt as if something bad was going to happen. Most of the times, Alek feels it at the same time. All of a sudden, Alek groans and clutches his head. I'm beside him in an instant. His eyes are suddenly glazed over and that could only mean one thing… he was having a vision. Alek's visions were true most of the time. In his vision, he is able to see in the near future, but sometimes, it changes. It was one of the powers that he obtained from birth. We both got these weird abilities that are very unusual. We think it's mostly because we were the first pair of Dhampir kids from Dhampir parents. After a moment, Alek's vision is finished and he looks worried.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Mom, she's going to get hurt." He spoke, voice cracking.

"Do you know where she is?" I questioned. He nodded. We both ran out, in search of her. I noticed that Blake's aunt was yelling. We ran out, me following Alek since he knew where she was. We ran about a couple feet into the nearby forest. There we saw mom. She looked so broken, weak and vulnerable. Her head snapped up, alert, ready for any threats. I smiled inwardly. Mom was so brave and strong. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Probably thought it was someone else… or something.

"Guys, you scared me." She told us. I stared at her incredulously.

"We scared you? Mom, you scared the living hell out of us!" I exclaimed. She laughed… laughed…

"I'm sorry guys," she said. We both ran up to her and hugged her hard.

"It's alright mom, we know what happened." Alek told her softly.

"Well look at this? A happy family moment. How sweet!" I heard a cold voice say. That could only mean one thing… _Strigoi… _

**Alek POV **

Fear washed through me. My vision is coming through.

**~Flashback of Vision~**

_A sudden pain hit me, going straight through my head. I groaned and grabbed my head. Another vision. I hated them but they were useful. I was standing, watching what was happening. Mom was fighting numerous strigoi. I wanted to help but I couldn't. I was like a ghost in visions. No one could see or hear me. I stared in shock as I saw the strigoi drink from mom. _

**~End of Vision~**

That was all I saw. Mom looked ahead of us and her eye went wide.

"Nathan," she whispered. Mom stood in front of us protectively. They were talking but I blocked it out. I needed to find a way how to escape. If I didn't want the vision to come through, then I had to get help… but who? I sighed as I knew I had to ask him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was pulled roughly by someone. I shouted one word.

"MOM!" I saw that Alex too had been taken.

"No!" she screamed. I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt them! You don't want them, you want me! Just let them go please!" she begged him. I hated seeing mom so vulnerable and a strigoi is the one causing it.

"But if I let them go, they would run and tell others." The ugly dumb blonde said.

"Use compulsion on them," she said. I looked up at her, but she was looking at the strigoi. _Compulsion… _that was a great idea… for us… Ever since we've experienced an attack, a strigoi tried to use compulsion on us. It didn't work. After a few more encounters, we noticed that we were somehow immune to it but couldn't figure out how or why. Mom looked into my eyes, as well as Alex's, but at a different time, and tried to confirm what she wanted us to do.

"Very well, they really aren't much use to us." The strigoi said.

"Compel them both back." He commanded. Mom gave us one last looking saying that she would always love us, no matter what happens. The strigoi holding me stared into my eyes.

"You are to go back to the concert and forget you ever saw us." He said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I pretended to look dazed by his words. Without looking at Alex, I ran. Once we were inside Alex spoke my unspoken words.

"Damn fucktards think they can fuck with us. They are going to regret ever crossing us." She said with so much anger. All of a sudden, the flower vase nearby was in ashes. I walked in front of Alex, knowing what was happening. Her eyes were black with fury.

"Vasya, calm down. You need to calm down or something you regret will happen." I told her, using her Russian middle name. It was the same for me as for her to calm her down. Calling by the middle name, somehow soothed us… which was weird. She visibly relaxed as her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Come on, we don't have much time." I told her, grabbing her arm. We ran past the on going fight into the dressing room. We grabbed the hidden stakes that mom always kept stored away. As we ran off again, in the direction of mom, I remembered to bring help. I changed my way and ran towards dad. Alex followed.

"Dad!" I said. Shock was displayed on his face.

"Yeah I know you are my dad, but that's not important, what is, is that mom ne-" I began but was cut off when Alex pulled me away.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, but yelled.

"We need to bring people we trust to help!" I said.

"How do we know we can trust them?" she asked.

"We don't! Weren't you the one saying to give him a chance?" I argued. She realized I was right and I turned back to dad.

"You need to come quick, all of you actually." I told them, now capturing everyone's attention.

"Mom needs our help, badly. She's fighting a lot of them alone, and she won't last long. So are you guys coming or not?" Alex finished for me. Everyone agreed but Amy's great aunt.

"Please, she's just another Dhampir," she scoffed. Anger flashed through my eyes. In a blink of an eye, Alex slapped her across her face, her anger getting the best of her. Luckily, it didn't get too out of hand.

"BITCH!" the lady screamed. Alex walked right up to her face.

"She may just be another Dhampir to you, but to us she's family and don't you forget that she would put her life out to save you." She said in a deadly voice. She then turn and ran.

"This way! Quick!" she yelled. I ran, not waiting to see who was following or not. We stopped a couple feet away from the fight.

"Okay, we need a quick plan to protect the Moroi's." Alex said. A plan popped in my head.

"Who here's a fire user?" I asked.

"I am," Amy's dad said. _I should've known. _

"Okay good. Do you think you can create a fire ring around the five of you guys?" I asked him.

"Yes." He nodded. I gave a nod back in respect.

"Good, so dad we're going to have to be very careful." I told him. _Like he didn't already know that. _I handed him a stake but he barely acknowledged it. I looked forward at the fight, fear running through me as I thought what could happen to mom. I noticed that dad was getting angry, really fast. He was about to get up when Alex and I pulled him back down.

"No dad!" I whispered furiously.

"Look at what they're doing to her!" he whispered back. Mom was being held up by the blond strigoi. _Damn it! _The vision is happening! Before I could react, dad had stepped out, now facing the strigoi and mom.

"Step. Away. From. Her. Right. Now." Even I flinched at how cold his voice was. Mom then let out a harsh scream. The strigoi was drinking from her. As soon as dad took a step forward, a strigoi jumped him. I watched in amazement as he gracefully staked the strigoi in one swift motion. I looked towards Alex. Anger and awe were in her eyes. We both stepped out. All of a sudden, mom was being thrown on the floor, roughly. I had to keep my emotions in check before they got the best of me. Apparently, Alex wasn't able to.

"You, bitch! You're going to pay for doing that to out mom!" she yelled. Alex was furious. I could tell because with a flick of her wrist, the strigoi who drank from mom was dead on the floor in a pile of ashes.

"Roza!" dad yelled.

"Dad, don't worry. She'll be alright." I assured him, sounding calm but inside I was scared shitless.

"So you two are the special ones." The blond observed. I looked at him confused… we were special.

"No shit Sherlock! You know for a strigoi you're so stupid." Alex told him. He was in front of her in a blink.

"Don't you dare call me stupid little girl." he threatened. Without hesitation, Alex kicked Nathan in his balls. He groaned and grabbed them. I had to bite down my now forming laugh.

"Not so little anymore, am I?" she taunted. _Oh Alex, you will never change… _

"Hulle aanval" he gasped out in pain. I got into guardian mode, well semi guardian mode since I wasn't really a guardian but Alex and I practiced with mom all the time. Five attacked me. I gripped the stake in my hand. The first strigoi encircled me. He was a skilled one, obviously a guardian before. He threw a punch to my jaw which I was unable to block. I tasted blood in my mouth. I spat it out on the side. I dropped my stake on the floor. _Waste of time. _The strigoi's laughed at me.

"Giving up so soon?" he taunted. I closed my eyes for a brief second. In that second, I allowed everything flow into me from the last 16 years. Anger, pain, hurt… everything I was feeling. I opened my eyes, locking it with the strigoi's. Without any warning, like I was going to give any, water shot out from my hand and landed on the strigoi. I used both my hands, trying to drown him. The rest were shocked at what was happening. In my peripheral view, I saw one running towards me, trying to surprise me. Moving one hand, I used fire on him. The fire engulfed his head as he screamed in pain. I laughed darkly. This wasn't me right now. It was the darkness taking over. Once that strigoi was in a pile of ashes, the rest regained conscience of what was happening, and attacked me all at once. I stopped using the water on the strigoi as they jumped me. I used my full force of air to block them. I laughed menacingly.

"You can't defeat me." I said darkly. I used the element, Earth, to shake the ground, just where my strigoi were. They were taken by surprise and fell to the floor. I burned two easily as the darkness was still in me. I looked at the other one in the eyes. I saw a bit of fear flash through them. I jumped him, throwing a punch to his face. He staggered backwards. I laughed as I used my water to drown him. He tried to wiggle free but couldn't. I stopped and took his head in my hands. In one swift motion, I decapitated his neck. I smiled evilly.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires."**(Lol guess where I got that from)** I said. I got back up and looked into yet another pair of red eyes. I walked up to him. He seemed frozen in place, unusual for a strigoi. He started screaming, or well tried to seeing as I was choking him with air.

"Do you feel the pain that I have gone through? The pain that you sick bastards caused! " I spat at him. Still using air, I picked up the stake and walked over to him. I slowly started dragging the stake across his face, digging it in deep. I stopped with the air. He screamed.

"Don't worry… it won't hurt for long." I told him as I slid the stake down towards his neck and plunge it in. I kept putting it in and in, twisting the cold metal. I threw his body to the floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Angrily, I turned but soon stopped when I saw who it was. _Alex. _She brought her hand to my forehead and I felt a hot then cold sensation run through my body. She was healing me. Slowly, I felt the darkness escape me. I sighed in exhaustion. All that magic really took a lot of me. I gave her a smile.

"Thanks," I croaked out. She nodded and smiled. Immediately remembering mom, we both rushed towards her side, along with dad.

"Roza! Roza! Roza please!" Dad pleaded. He sounded so broken. Amy and the rest of the family came once it was safe. Dad ripped his shirt and wrapped mom's neck.

"Nathan got away." Alex told him. He looked at her.

"No," he whispered.

"Rose!" Someone yelled. My head snapped up and saw Amy's mom running towards us. She looked like a crazy mad lady. She knelt down next to Rose and started healing her. I would've done it but after using that much magic before, I was worn out. I sort of blocked them out for a minute. _Why did I let the darkness get the best of me? _I had to learn more self control.

"Dad, your face! It's bleeding!" Alex exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at dad and sure enough, it was bleeding.

"It's okay." He said then stood. He opened his phone and started calling someone.

"Alek, you okay?" Alex asked concerned. I nodded.

"Just tired." I told her. She then stood and went by dad. She placed her hand on his face and healed the bruise.

"Alright, you all go back inside and get in the van. I'll wait here for the Alchemist." Dad said. I was too tired to argue back so instead I stayed quiet.

"I'll stay with you." Someone said. Dad looked uncomfortable but after a moment, he agreed.

"Alright. The rest of you go." He told us. We nodded. Realizing that I was too worn out to move, Alex helped me up. I shot her a grateful look and she returned it with a smile. Alex and I followed Amy and her family to where the van was. The van was huge so all of us easily fit in it. Amy's dad sat in the driver's seat while Amy sat in the passenger's seat. I took a seat wherever I could've gotten one. I ended up sitting in the back with Alex and Amy's brother. Their mom sat in the front.

"Sleep Alek, I'll wake you up when we're there." Alex told me. I nodded and laid my head at the back of the seat. My eyes were slowly drooping down before I finally allowed sleep to take me over.

**Alexis POV **

I watched as Alek fell asleep.

"So you're a Dhampir right?" Blake asked, starting a conversation. I nodded.

"Then how…?" he trailed off.

"Somehow since mom was able to have children with another Dhampir, it seemed that some traits from the Moroi, which is you, Aunt Vasilissa," I looked at her. She wasn't really my aunt, obviously, but it was a sign of respect. "And so Alek and I got some of those traits but I think that we got way more than we needed. Alek also got one more than me but we believe that the reason could simply be that we were the first to ever be born off Dhampirs." I explained to them.

"But I still don't get how you guys have elements." Blake said. I looked at him and again something passed through us, but I ignored it.

"Like I said before, our mom's DNA was probably messed up a bit after being brought back which caused some of Aunt Lissa's DNA to enter my mom's body, therefore probably giving her DNA some sort of addition." I explained again. He nodded.

"What elements can you guys control?" Blake's dad asked.

"All but we can control compulsion the best. For the other elements, they work amazing but takes a toll on us if we use too much as the darkness get to us quicker but we heal it off eachother." I stated. Their eyes widened but before anyone could speak, dad appeared. I started talking to Blake.

"So what do specialize in?" I asked him.

"Fire," he said. I smiled.

"Awesome!" I told him. All of a sudden, my head flew back from how fast we took off. I ended up bumping into Blake.

"Christian!" Aunt Lissa scolded. I noticed that dad wasn't in the van.

"Wait, where's dad?" I asked alarmed. Christian looked at me from the review mirror.

"He said to leave… another strigoi was there." He told me. I looked back and sure enough I caught a glimpse of dad. I looked over at Alek and he was sound asleep, with Amy's head on his shoulder. We made it at the hospital in no time. I woke Alek and Amy.

"Guys, we're here." I told them. We ran into the hospital, Uncle Christian holding mom. I was about to go ask for a doctor when I heard a very familiar voice. I turned and saw Alberta there.

"Come on guys, this way. We've already set up everything." She said, motioning us to follow her. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged back and we walked. In a flash, the doctors had Rose on the bed and giving her blood.

"Guardian Petrov, would you kindly escort them out until further notice," one of the doctors asked. She nodded and we all walked back again to the seats. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. I hoped mom was alright. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know, I was being shaken away. I saw Alek's smiling face. That was a good sign.

"Is mom okay?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I jumped up and hugged him. Soon, everyone left us to have our moment alone. As soon as they were out of sight, my tears started falling. Noticing that I was crying, something I rarely did, Alek brought me back to the seats. He placed an arm around me as I cried silently into his arms. He held me there for a good few minutes. I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"I'm sorry," I told him and looked into his eyes. They were also puffy and he was crying. I gently took my fingers and wiped his tears away. Alek never showed his emotions. He normally hid it well. He gave me a small smile as he wiped away mine as well. I smiled back and stood, holding out my hand to him. He took it and got up. I hugged him one last time.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered to me.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," I whispered back. We pulled away from the hug and walked towards mom's room. In there I saw the most horrifying sight. Mom was hooked up to various wires and had a drip. The only thing that gave me hope was the monitor that she was hooked up to. Everyone was just staring at Rose. I leaned on Alek and he rested his head on mine. The silence grew heavier by the second. It was disturbed when dad burst through the door.

"Is she okay?" he asked, concern lacing his words. I blocked them out for a minute or two. I couldn't believe that I had almost lost the two most important people in my life. I didn't know what I would honestly do without them.

"I have some bad news." Dad spoke. That shot me out of my thoughts. I listened to him.

"What can be worse than this?" Alberta asked. Dad walked up to Uncle Christian.

"I'm so sorry Chris. Tasha turned strigoi." He said sadly. I stood there in shock… she turned… willingly… Strigoi? Uncle Christian looked pale…er… if that was even possible. The doctor came in with an extra bed, took one look at Christian and spoke.

"I'll be right back with another bed." She said leaving yet again.

"Dad? Are you alright?" Amy hesitantly asked. He nodded and his body shook a bit. He then collapsed but not before dad caught him.

"Oh no!" Lissa exclaimed. The doctor came in and helped place Christian on the bed. She explained that he fainted of shock but was going to be okay. We were then ushered out while she helped dad. Aunt Lissa started crying. I walked up to her.

"Why are you crying Aunt Lissa?" I asked her gently. She looked up at me, her eyes red from crying.

"Because I'm a horrible friend!" she cried.

"You're not a horrible friend. You healed her didn't you?" I asked. She nodded slightly.

"Y—yeah but I lef—t Rose when s—she needed me m—most." She sobbed.

"It's alright. I'm sure she already forgave you." I assured her. Just then the doctor came back out and told us we could come back in. She wiped her tears as we walked in. I looked at dad. His torso was wrapped where he had broken his rib.

"Oh my Dimitri!" Lissa exclaimed, suddenly feeling better. Dad chuckled.

"I'm fine Lissa." He told her.

"Guys, go home and stay in there. Lock all the doors and don't come out. Get some rest. You all look horrible." He said which made us laugh slightly. I walked over to dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow dad," Alek said as we walked out together. Aunt Lissa checked with the nurse and we left. I noticed that it was nearly dark out. _Damn, it's been such a long day… I'm exhausted. _I spoke too soon because as soon as we were a few feet away from the van, Natasha jumped us. Already on high alert, I took stance in front of Aunt Lissa while Alek stood at the back, looking for anymore threats.

"Hello _children_," she sneered, baring her fangs. Oh dear God! _Can't this damned bitch leave us alone for just once? _This was going to be one hell of a night. _**Fuck!**_

* * *

_**Special A.N - MUST read!**_

**Was it good? Bad? **

**Wow! Tasha again. That bitch will never die will she? Now the questions come in. Will they make it out alive? Would Tasha do something that she regrets? (Doubt that) Will Dimitri be able to save them from Tasha? What will happen to Rose? Is something going to happen with Sydney and Adrian? Where are they? Are they okay? So many questions and I have no idea how to answer them... we all have to wait to see what will happen.**

**Also I would like to thank all for the ideas! It really got me thinking. For the amnesia, I doubt I'll do that. Shout out to all who reviewed! Hope you all liked this chapter! Please if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly answer them. Also, if you don't like this story, please do not send any hate reviews. Thank You!  
**

**Also the first reviewer who guesses where the line '**_You are a disgrace to all vampires**' **_**is from, will get a special sneak peak. Okay here's a hint **_It's from an Anime/Magma show!_** Only one person will get the sneak peak. Even though you have the correct answer as well, that person said it first. In order to receive the sneak peak, you must have an account. If you don't and you get it correct, well the next person with an account who guessed it correctly, gets the preview. If no one gets it well I'll tell you all but that means no sneak peak, but I won't be that cruel. If no one gets it by Thursday, the first 5 reviewers will receive the preview! So after Thursday, the deal's off! =) **

**I don't know if you guys read this at all but do you think I can get up to 70 reviews?... no that's too much... how about 65? Yeah, 65 reviews please and I just might update sooner! More if you like, I don't mind, it make me happy :)  
**

**Love you all and thanks much! **

•Pony•


	7. Dead or Alive?

**Hey guys! An update! YAY he he... no? I'm so sorry for the late update but I had serious writers block! I was like stuck in writing this chapter up that's why it may seem a little bad maybe crappy? I don't know but I know that I really need to thank Polly for helping me! Thanks so much, without you, I wouldn't have gotten it out! Anywho, you guys are amazing! Absolutely awesome and amazing and so so generous! 70 Reviews? I mean wow! **

**Okay so for the last sneak peak well lets say thanks to all who tried to guess it. I would like to say that **Val-n-Tina **found out first so she got the sneak peak! Congrats! The line **"You are a disgrace to all vampires" **is from the one and only Vampire Knight! It's an amazing show! Don't believe me? Go watch it! Seriously! It's anime and like the best thing! You can go watch it at **"(www.) phoanime (.com) **No lie, that site works and show anime shows! The line is in the first episode! Make sure you also watch the second season **Vampire Knight: Guilty. **He he okay enough of my talking, I hope you all enjoy and once again I'm so sorry for the late update! **

**Hope you all understood! Love you all! And I miss you and love you lots Polly! (Guys it's best friends love :P)**

**

* * *

****RPOV**

_I was sitting on the ground, near a tree stump. I, apparently, was writing something. I looked at the paper._

_**You know we only hurt ourselves  
When we don't communicate**_

_I looked at the paper strangely. What the hell was I writing? Is this a song? I noticed that I was in a black Blossom wrap top that had long sleeves with blue cotton jeans. I was wearing Marciano Caprice shoes that were in a cream color. A diamond nazar, or as most people call it, the evil eye, hung around my neck. It most definitely did not scream Rose Hathaway. It was very motherly and mature compared to what I normally wore. Then, all of a sudden, the scenery changed and I was standing in front of a house. At first I thought it was one of Adrian's dreams but I noticed that I stayed in my same clothes. Normally, Adrian would've changed my clothes into something more… revealing. I hesitantly stepped inside the house. It had that warm, safe feeling. I was still unsure of the house, so I called out the one name that, even though I hated him now, I still felt safer around him. I then thought to myself. How the hell can I hate the guy I love? I walked towards a hallway and into the backyard. Seeing no one, I felt unsafe. _

"_Dimitri?" I called out. No answer. Just then, I stepped out into the freshly mowed lawn and there he was with a little girl around him. _

"_Mommy!" The little girl yelled. Was she talking to me? Dimitri set her down and she immediately ran towards me. I picked her up and propped her on my hip. She was beautiful, a mini version of Alex, but different. _

"_Mama, can you believe daddy? He forgot my name," she complained. I laughed and leaned towards her ear._

"_And what is your name cutie?" I whispered sweetly. I looked back into her honey brown eyes and saw fake anger in them._

"_I am Rosalina Dimitria Belikov!" she exclaimed. I smiled and heard someone laugh. The sound was like music towards my ears, deep and gentle. I looked and remembered Dimitri here. I just stared at him, finally looking and remembering. I walked, slowly, up towards him, with Rosa on me. I stood in front of him, drinking him all in. His silky brown hair that I loved to run my fingers through, his height that was so unnatural but suited him perfectly, his pink, soft lips that I loved to kiss and his sculpted body. You could just see his abs showing through the tight fitting jersey. _

"_Roza," he breathed out, interrupting me from looking at him. I finally dragged my eyes up to his bottomless dark ones that I could just drown in._

"_Dimitri," I breathed out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I stared him in his eyes and saw love. I was pretty sure that mine mirrored the same. My eyes lingered on his soft, pink lips. I was tempted to kiss them. It seemed like he was thinking the same thing as he pulled me into a kiss in one fluid motion. It was one of those sweet yet passionate first kiss which left you begging for more. Just as it was about to get all hot, we heard Rosa. _

"_Eww!" she exclaimed. We broke away, unfortunately, and looked at her. Her tiny hands were covering her eyes. Dimitri looked at me and smiled and I gave him one back. Then, he started fading along with Rosa. I reached my hand but I felt nothing but thin air. The scenery changed again and I was outside a three story house. I looked down at myself to see that I'm in the same exact clothes but what catches my eye and makes me take a double look, is my left hand. There on my ring finger, was a beautiful diamond ring. It was gorgeous. It was a 3 stoned diamond ring in sterling sliver. It was absolutely stunning as it shined through the suns rays, causing different colors to illuminate. I wondered who I was married to. After studying the ring, I cautiously walked inside the house. The aroma of chocolate doughnuts filled the house, making my mouth water in anticipation. Then a little girl ran into me, hugging my leg while another ran in and grabbed the other leg._

"_Mommy! You're home!" they yelled. Just then, another came walking in, sleepily, with a teddy bear in her hand. _

"_Mama," she called, rubbing her eyes. I knelt down and hugged them all. They were mine and were all beautiful. I noticed that they looked alike but had differences in them. Triplets, I figured. _

"_Hi," I greeted them._

"_How old are you guys?" I asked. They pulled back, looked at me and held out three fingers. _

"_Three? Wow, you guys are big!" I exclaimed and they nodded. Just then, I heard the most beautiful voice ever._

"_Roza, you're home!" Dimitri spoke. I looked up and saw him in an apron that was covered in flour. I laughed at his sight. The girls had already run off to do something. I stood. _

"_Wow, well don't you look hot." I teased. He grinned and pulled me to him._

"_Hot like doughnuts," he teased back._

"_Hot oh I'm so hot!" I said dramatically and Dimitri rolled his eyes._

"_Yes you are Roza. So hot. Hot like the burning sun." He growled in my ear. That was so cheesy but I didn't care. I pulled his face towards mine and gave him a kiss. He didn't hesitate in kissing back. It started getting hot and heavy when he snaked his hand in my hair while another was wrapped around my waist, and when I laced mine through his. I noticed that it felt different. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at him. _

"_You cut your hair?" I asked him. _

"_Well since you and the kids insisted, I had to go." He explained. I looked at him and the hair somehow made him look… sexier. I smiled and whispered seductively in his ear._

"_You know… it looks hot on you and makes me want to jump you," I purred. He growled and pulled me closer. I was practically pushed against his body that I felt him get hard. His hands lingered by my butt and he squeezed it. I let out a small moan in his ear. _

"_You're a bad girl Roza," Dimitri spoke, nibbling on my ear._

"_Dad! I think it's done!" someone called. I pulled away from him. _

"_And you say I can't control myself, comrade..." I told him. He looked confused. As I walked passed him, I patted his now huge bulge. I felt his eyes glued on me so I shook my hips a little for him. I heard him groan and I smiled. I walked in the kitchen and saw a girl about ten or twelve sitting on the counter, flipping through a magazine. Her hair had some flour in it. She looked up when she heard me. _

"_Mom! Hey," she greeted smiling. I smiled back. _

"_Hey, what's done?" I asked coming closer to the oven. _

"_Dad and I were making some doughnuts and- oh no! Mom, step away from the oven!" she practically yelled, but a bit soft. I stopped and looked at her. _

"_Why?" I asked confused. _

"_One house fire is enough, we don't want another." She said, still trying to get me to move. Before I could speak Dimitri came in._

"_Rosa, you said it was fi- Rose! Step away from the oven." He spoke, his eyes going wide. I rolled my eyes. Ooh so that was Rosa. She was beautiful. Her hair ended midway in soft curls, cascading down her back. _

"_Whatever doughnut daddy," I teased him. He rolled his eyes and went to the oven. I moved and jumped up on the counter next to Rosa. _

"_Mom, when are Alex and Alek coming home?" Rosa asked. I shrugged._

"_I don't know," I then felt my ass vibrate. I felt my back pocket and took out a phone and wow was it some phone. It was an iPhone that was blinged out. _

_**One new message**_

_Is what it said. I shrugged and opened it. It was from, apparently, Fire boy._

_**We're comingggggg!**_

_Was all it said… they're coming? What? As if on cue, they doorbell rang. _

"_I'll get it," I told them, hopping off the counter._

"_Better than being in the kitchen," I heard Rosa mumble. _

"_Heard that!" I yelled. _

"_It was meant for you too!" she yelled back. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. _

"_Surprise!" they all yelled. I jumped back, surprised from the outburst. _

"_Hey guys!" I greeted them all as they walked in. _This is too real to be a dream! _I thought silently. Everyone was here. Alek, Alex, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and… SYDNEY?_

"_Sydney!" I exclaimed. She laughed._

"_Hi evil creature," she joked as I rolled my eyes. _

"_What are you guys doing here?" I asked. _

"_Movie night, duh." Lissa said and they all went into the living room. I smiled. _

"_Adrian!" I exclaimed. _

"_Hello to you too little Dhampir." He greeted, giving me a hug. _

"_Ivashkov you better get your hands off my wife," Dimitri said, coming into the room with the doughnuts. _Wife. _I smiled inwardly, I loved how that sounded. Adrian stepped back, hands in the air. _

"_Ooh doughnuts!" I exclaimed, taking a chocolate glazed one with chocolate sprinkles. I moaned as I took a bite in it. It was like heaven; soft, creamy and tasty. _

"_I got someone else," Adrian said. I turned to look at him, disbelief on my face. _

"_Don't look so shocked Rose." He said, rolling his eyes. _

"_So, who is this unfortunate girl?" I joked, licking some chocolate off my fingers. _

"_Ha-ha, funny. It's Sydney." He said. That stopped me. Wow, Adrian and Sydney. Never thought I'd see the day._

"_Sydney? As in the person who thinks I'm an evil creature of the night?" I asked him, humor lacing my words._

"_I'm right here you know!" Sydney exclaimed. We ignored her._

"_Jealous?" Adrian asked me. _

"_Yeah, sure, I'm jealous." I said sarcastically. _

"_Rose, is this true? You're jealous of Sydney?" Dimitri asked. I looked at him, thinking he was serious but his eyes gave him away. I was always able to read him. Humor was masked beneath his mask. _

"_Yes," I said in a dreamy voice, hugging Adrian. I think Adrian fell for it because he became tense. _

"_The truth is Dimitri," I looked at him, he was shocked as well. Did he really think that I would leave __**him**__? Yeah right. _

"_I love Adrian," I said. The room was dead silent. Dimitri looked hurt, Adrian looked confused and Sydney looked angry. A heavy silence grew. "As a brother." I finished, pecking Adrian on the cheek. They all let out a sigh of relief. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Dimitri._

"_Do you really think I'll leave you?" I whispered. When he didn't answer I continued._

"_Comrade, I love you and only you with all my heart and soul." I told him. He smiled and gave me a kiss. _

"_I love you too Roza." He said, making me smile. I laced my fingers through his and we walked into the room where everyone was. _

"_So what are we watching?" I asked. _

"_Titanic," Lissa said. All the guys groaned. It was only Liss, Christian, Sydney, Adrian, Dimitri and I. Where were Alek and Alex? I have no idea._

"_Where are Alek and Alex?" I asked Dimitri. _

"_They're looking after the kids." He said and I nodded. The lights came off as the movie started. I laid my head on Dimitri's shoulder and he kissed my head. I ended up falling asleep and this time when I awoke, it was pitch black. I looked down and I was in a white flawless dress. _

"_Hello?" I called out. No answer. It was eerily silent and I was starting to get freaked out. All of the sudden, the scenery changed, yet again. All these changes were getting me frustrated. This time, I was in a graveyard. It was misty and had a lot of fog. I then saw what I'd never seen for the past 17 years of my life. Ghosts. They were all there… lots of them. People I didn't know and people I knew, but barely. I saw Lissa's parents, Andre, some guardians who died; strigoi's who were saved by getting killed then that one face that always brought me guilt. Mason. But there was something different about him. His ghost kept flickering, like someone switching a light on and off. _

"_Mase?" I called but it was like he couldn't hear me. His soul kept appearing different place. I started exploring the place in search of him. I saw different souls that had the same expression as most. Sadness or shock. There was this one little boy that caught me off guard though. His face was twisted up as his nose looked broken and one of his eyes was gone. I shuddered at how it looked. I froze when he saw me and walked-or floated? - Towards me. His hands reached out to grasp me but his hand just went right through me. My eyes grew wide when I really looked at myself. I looked at my hand and pushed my other hand through… I was really dead. My hand went right through. The boy then opened his mouth but nothing came out. Huh strange. Shouldn't I be able to hear him? I mean because I'm dead as well._

"_Rose!" I heard someone shout. I turned and saw Andre uh floating towards me. _

"_Andre, hey!" I exclaimed. _

"_Hey Rose, long time no see." He joked and I rolled my eyes. Wait? Do I have eyes? __**Yes you idiot! **__My smile faltered into a frown and Andre noticed immediately._

"_What's wrong?" he asked. _

"_How come you could talk but not the little boy?" I asked him. This time, he frowned._

"_Everyone can talk here." He stated. I shook my head. _

"_No the little boy couldn't." I said. He looked confused._

"_What little boy Rose?" he asked. I turned and he was right. The little boy I saw was gone. Vanished. My frowned deepened. Was he in my imagination? _

"_Come on, who are you looking for?" he asked. _

"_Mason." I said. He nodded and told me to follow him. I nodded and he pointed out parts of this "graveyard". It was definitely creeping me out how he was so calm about this. I guess this was it then. I was really dead. I'm dead when my kids needed me the most. Even though I'm not on good terms with Dimitri and Lissa… I miss them a lot. With my heart and soul, I miss them all and love them. Before I knew it we were by Mason but he wasn't flickering this time. _

"_Rose!" he exclaimed._

"_Mase! I've missed you so much!" I cried. _

"_I've missed you too Rose." He said. Then for what felt like the thousandth time, the scenery changed but this time, I was with Mason and we weren't ghosts. We were people. I ran up and hugged him. We were in a plain field and I sat down on the warm grass, pulling Mason with me. The sun shone on our faces which felt amazing. I laid my head on his shoulder._

"_I miss you so much Mase." I told him, some tears slipping out. _

"_I do too Rose." He told me. _

"_Am I really dead?" I asked him. I looked up to him and saw sadness in his eyes. _

"_You are Rose… but it isn't your time to die just yet. It's not meant to be." He told me. _

"_You weren't meant to die either!" I argued back. _

"_Rose, that was a risk I took." He tried to reason. I shook my head._

"_No, it should've been me, not you." He sighed, knowing this argument wasn't going anywhere, and changed the scene yet again, much to my aggravation. This one was different and reminded me of a hospital… it was a hospital. I looked at Mason in confusion. _

"_Rose, they need you. Lissa, Adrian, your kids and even Dimitri. Something's bad has happened and you need to go back to help. If you don't then something would happen, badly. You have to go!" He pleaded with me. I looked into his blue eyes. _

"_Mase… I don't know how." I told him. I broke our gaze and looked at the scene in front. I gasped when I saw what or rather who was on the bed. It was me and I looked very pale. What shocked me the most was that Dimitri was there, grasping my hand, and crying openly. I looked at Mason and he just nodded. _

"_Rose. Roza please. You have to come back." Dimitri said. All of a sudden I could hear him. Dimitri looked awful. His eyes had bags underneath them and his deep brown eyes looked lost and dull, not the usual glint it had in it that warmed me up. His eyes were bloodshot from what I think was the crying. _

"_Roza please. I can't live without you. Roza." He cried. _

"_I love you." Only those three words were enough to break my heart. He loved me but why did he leave then? I then had to put my hands in front of my eyes shielding them from this now white bright light that I saw. I looked at Mason and he looked normal._

"_Don't you see that?" I asked, squinting through my eyes._

"_What?" he asked with a shrug. _

"_The white light." I told him and he shook his head. _

"_Rose, go to it. You have to. It's your way back." He said. I hesitated._

"_Rose go," I heard a new voice. I looked and saw Lissa's mom, Rhea. _**(Thanks to** **vampirelover081 fo****r telling me!)** _She was always kind and nice. Everyone loved her. To me, she was like a mother, always there for me when I needed her most. Something that my mother failed to do. Tears filled my vision._

"_Au…nty," I called in a whisper. She smiled at me. Then all of a sudden, the whole Dragomir family appeared, Mason was still here. _

"_Go," they all said together. I smiled through my tears which were now falling freely. I turned to go when Andre stopped me. _

"_Rose wait! Tell… tell Lissa that we love her so much and we're so sorry." He said. _

"_It's not your fault." I told him. He gave me a sad look. _

"_Tell her that we love her so very much and that we are very proud of her." Eric said. I nodded and gave them all a hug. I then went and threw myself at Mason. _

"_I love you Mase." I told him. He hugged me back._

"_I love you too Rose." He said. I turned to go, but not before giving them one last look, then I walked towards this white light. It sounded so cliché but hey it's what I saw. Every step forward that I took, the light seemed to get farther away. I was getting agitated that it kept moving. I started running. Not long before I started hearing Dimitri's voice again. _

"_Roza, I love you. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid to leave you. I love you, please come back!" I could hear how much pain was in his voice and that broke my heart even more. _

_**I love you **__Those three words ran through my head._

"_I love you too Dimitri." I whispered as I finally reached the light. Everything faded as I was being pulled back into my own body. _I groaned inwardly. I felt like shit, absolute shit. I had a major migraine and my body felt sore. My eyes felt like they were glued down shut with some super glue. I noticed that someone else's hand was in mine. _Dimitri's. _I noticed immediately. I tried to open my eyes but it felt as if it was stitched shut.

"Roza!" Dimitri sobbed. It hurt me to think that my death made him so weak. Where was my god, the person who was strong for everyone?

"Roza please, I'm nothing without you. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I made a stupid mistake to think that I should leave someone as wonderful as you. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain all these years and you had to deal with it alone. I get that you can't forgive me and I understand but you have to understand that what I did wasn't my choice. Please wake up Roza. I love you so much. With all my heart, please!" he begged. I was shocked. Dimitri never expressed how much he felt. I felt him squeeze my hand and without thinking, and with a good amount of force, I squeezed his back.

"Roza! Roza!" he exclaimed. He must've felt it.

"Roza please open your eyes!" With one final push, I opened my eyes slowly. It hurt so much though but I pushed my pain away and forced them opened. I was met with those dark chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much.

"Roza," he cried, brushing my hair away from my face. His eyes lit up and that warm fuzzy feeling washed through my whole body.

"Hey comrade," I croaked out. My throat burned and it was parched but I managed to talk. Dimitri immediately noticed this and took the glass of water near the bed and placed it on my lips. I sipped it carefully. He placed it when I was finished. I wanted to sit up in a proper position but groaned in pain when I moved.

"Rose, don't move too much. You're still healing," Dimitri said gently but helped me up into a sitting position nevertheless. I think it was only then he realized I was awake and alive.

"Oh my gosh!" his eyes widened.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need the doctor? Want me to get everyone?" he kept rambling on, something rare that he did. I just sat there amused. He noticed that I wasn't saying anything.

"Please speak Roza," he pleaded. It was then the doctor and everyone else barged in.

"Rose!" They all screamed. I gave a small smile.

"Hey guys," I said in a small voice. The doctor came forward with a friendly smile.

"Hello Rose. I'm Doctor Cabal but you can call me Lauren." She said with a nice tone. I nodded and she gave me a nod back.

"Okay, so do you hurt anywhere?" she asked. I shook my head, even though everywhere hurt like hell.

"Don't lie to her Roza." Dimitri said. I looked at him and gave him a small glare which of course did nothing to him and made him roll his eyes. Lauren laughed.

"You can take two of these tablets to help treat the pain," she instructed, handing me two tiny tablets.

"Now Rose, tell me what do you remember." She commanded. I scrunched up my face. I thought hard, trying to remember what happened. It all came flooding back on what happened. _The concert. Telling Christian and Adrian. Lissa getting sucked into my head. Me running away. Alek and Alex. Strigoi. Me fighting them. Getting drunk from. Dimitri coming. Alek and Alex using their powers. Me passing out. _My eyes went wide.

"ALEK ALEX!" I yelled. Dimitri immediately shot out of his seat as I tried to get up. He held me back.

"Rose. Rose! Roza!" he yelled. I stopped, the name bringing back so many memories. Once I calmed down, Dimitri looked into my eyes. I noticed he was hiding something.

"Rose…" he swallowed. "Something happened..." he told me. My eyes went wider. Fear pulsed through me. _No, no, no! Everything I feared was coming through…_

_

* * *

_

_**Ooh! What's the fear? What happened to Alek and Alex? Are they alright? Are Rose and Dimitri getting back together? Why am I asking you these questions? I have no idea :P **_

_**He he! I hope you all like it! R&R to tell me what you thought about it! I would love it if I got... lets say 80? Reviews? Pretty please with Hot Russians on top? If you don't I'll kill Dimitri! *laughs evilly* Lol okay well maybe I won't kill dear Comrade but someone else will die xP Love you all! Oh yeah, Rose's clothes and ring are on the profile! =)  
**_

**_Ooh what's this? A special sneak peak for my special readers! Yay! (Not the same thing that _**Val-n-Tina **got) **

_No one's POV_

_He couldn't believe it. He was so stupid! How could he not think it through? He blamed it all on himself. Now the person is gone... He ended up crying. He hated himself for not doing the right thing... He stood up abruptly, a fierce look in his eyes. He was going to save her. Even if he died. He would rather her live than himself. Now the only question was how? _

_**Yay sneaky peaky! Lol don't forget to click the blue button! Or Else... **_

_**Oh yeah, guys, I just put up a poll and need answers! So if you get a chance, vote please! Bye, love you all!  
**_

•Pony•


	8. Tasha! You little!

**OMFG 85 FREAKING REVIEWS! You guys must really love this story or you just didn't want Comrade to die :P Anywho thank you so much! It makes me happy when I see a bunch of mail all from FF! :D **

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! It's just... well have you ever like when writing a story, you get this idea of what you want to happen in future chapters and you _have _to write it down? Well yeah I sort of had that and I know it's no excuse and I still am sorry but I hope you enjoy it :) **

**Thanks to all those who voted on the poll. It is now closed and I got the answers, so thanks! I won't say what the answer was :P Enjoy my lovely readers!  
**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Tasha had a gleam to her eyes that I didn't like one bit. By now the sun was set and the humans had long gone home except for the few that stayed in the hospital. _This fight is not going to be an easy one. _I haven't slept in more than 24 hours and was becoming exhausted rather quickly. Alek on the other hand was way worse than me but he stayed strong and that's what I needed to do as well…for him and for our Moroi. Natasha wasn't in a fighting stance; instead, she stood up straight as if proud to be a strigoi. She was tall, beautiful and graceful, as much as I hated to admit that. The only thing that ruined it was her deathly red ringed eyes which only meant one thing, strigoi. Alek stood at the back, seeing if anyone else was going to approach.

"Don't worry Alekandr, no one else is coming. It's only me and in a matter of minutes, I'll finish you all," Natasha said.

"You're not going to touch us," I growled, already in a fighting position. She turned her attention to me. She kept looking at me, as if she was almost… checking me out. I started to get uncomfortable… she wasn't gay was she? I suppressed a small shudder, hoping no one saw it.

"Feisty one just like your mom. Too bad she's a slut. No wonder Dimka left her." She said. The words she was saying, about mom, was more than enough to get me angry, and the darkness from using my powers earlier, wasn't helping at all.

"Dad did not leave her. You made him leave." I said through gritted teeth.

"And how do you know that. He could've left because she wasn't good enough in bed." She said like it was nothing. I closed my hands in fists, my anger growing more and more.

"Don't listen to Alex! She's trying to make you act before you think." Alek said.

"Am I? Or is true? It is. Dimka really left Rose because she wasn't good enough. She was a slut, meant to be used. All Dhampir girls are. They're destined to blood whores." That did it, I striked out, throwing a punch to her face. She was so busy finding words to aggravate me that she wasn't fast enough to block it. I heard a sickening crunch and was satisfied to see the pain on her face. She fell flat on her ass. I stepped back in front of Blake and them.

"You fucking bitch, _no one_, speaks about our mom like that." I spat at her. She got up, holding her nose. She wiped it.

"You're going to pay for that!" she said but made no attempt to move. I moved my hand up, so that she could see it, palm facing the sky. I felt the heat and burning sensation of fire run through my veins. It always felt like this for me when I used fire but this time, nothing came up. _What? _I tried it again, I still felt the sensation but nothing came out. I tried water instead. I felt cool water running through my veins but like fire, nothing came out. _What the hell is happening? _

"Алек! Что-то не так с моей магии! Это не работает! Является ли ваша работа?" I asked him, switching languages. I didn't want Natasha to figure out that my magic wasn't working.

"Что? Это не работает? рабочих Майн хорошо! Дерьмо! Я буду бороться с ней. Оставайтесь здесь Вася и храните в безопасном месте." He shouted. My eyes widened at what he said.

"Нет!" I screamed but it was too late. He had already lunged for Tasha but she was able to block it. Just then, Nathan stepped out. _Oh shit! Can this night get any fucking worse? _Apparently, it could and it did. As soon as I said that, Nathan lunged towards me while Alek was busy fighting Natasha. Even thought my magic wasn't working, which I still haven't figured out why the hell it stopped, I was a guardian to be… or at least a novice in training? I guess I could say that. I'll be just like mom except we've made much more kills as we've seen more strigoi over the years. I reached for my stake just as Nathan lunged for me. I managed to block his blow to my head and while blocking it, I was able to swipe my stake hard across his arm. He hissed out in pain as he bled. Alek was currently using some of his magic to help himself. He had a huge gash across his forehead but wasn't bleeding. Nathan took the opportunity, since I was distracted, and knocked my stake out of my hand. I walked back, making sure that my back was never towards Nathan, so that I was in front of Aunt Lissa and all. Nathan grinned at me devilishly.

"I'm going to have fun drinking from the Dragomirs and Hathaways." He said tauntingly. I made sure to show my look of disgust on my face and I'm sure he saw it. _Shit! I was going to have to fight. I might lose this… no! I'll do everything to keep them safe. _Even though I doubted I might make it out of this alive, I _had _to believe in myself. Nathan started running for us and, out of instinct, I put my hands up in defense to block him and what came out of my hands were unbelievable. I looked at it. Nathan looked shocked. Alek couldn't see it because he was still fighting with Tasha.

"What. The. Fuck." I said slowly. Nathan came out of his shock and jumped for us again but ended up falling down on his ass. I would have laughed but I was too much in shock.

"What?" Alek asked but his voice sounded strained. I suddenly felt very weak. This power or whatever it is, is taking a lot out of me but I held on to it strong, so that I could make it through. Whenever Nathan tried jumping us, it had a force that pushed on me so I had to use a lot of strength to get it back. Then it was like Nathan gave up because he fled without another word. _What? _My hands were wobbling, my head was spinning. _What on earth was happening? _It was then I heard a blood curling scream that made me snap my neck up to where it was coming from so fast that I thought I had whiplash but I wasn't important. It was Alek and Natasha had knocked his stake down, hitting his shoulder in the process. I heard a popping sort of noise. The scream came from Alek and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I wanted nothing else to do than leave them here and go help my brother but I couldn't because Moroi _always _came first. I was starting to hate that law. Natasha let out a menacing laugh as Alek fell to the floor clutching his shoulder. She turned her attention to me.

"What's wrong Alex? Want to come help your brother?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. I clenched my jaw.

"Come on. I know that you just want to leave the Moroi and come help your brother." She said in an accusing voice.

"That… that's not true!" I yelled at her but I was a bit hesitant before replying. She laughed again.

"You're lying." She told me.

"Blake," I whispered but he heard.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Listen to me, all of you." I whispered now getting Aunty Lissa and Amy's attention.

"Blake, what I'm about to ask you, I _need _to know if you can do it. Can you put a ring of fire around the three of you guys and run back to the hospital with the fire still around you?" I asked quietly. His answer came right after me.

"Yes." He said. I nodded.

"Okay good. I'm going to go help defeat them. Now listen and listen carefully. When I remove whatever this is, you must be fast and place the fire around you guys. Once I'm out, run. Run to the hospital and don'tlook back. Whatever you hear, do not look back or stop. You hear me? Do _not _stop until you three are safe. Go to Dimitri and alert him." I commanded.

"But-" he tried to say but I stopped him.

"No buts. This is an order from a guardian and you do what I say." I demanded even though I knew I wasn't a guardian. He sighed but nodded.

"Good." I said. I stopped with the magic whatever it is and ran towards Natasha and like I commanded, Blake did it and they ran. I saw that Natasha was about to grab Alek so I did what I thought was best. I switched my route and knocked Alek out of the way, causing Natasha to run into me. She got up in a flash, dazed. I took that opportunity to kick her in the stomach, hard. She screamed out in pain as some blood fell from her mouth._ Die you damn bitch. _It was then she realized that the Moroi were running away.

"No!" Tasha screamed as I threw a punch to her face that she blocked. She grabbed me by the throat so fast that I didn't see it coming. Stupid strigoi with their strong self… stupid bitch lifting me off the ground.

"You! You let them get away!" she hissed at me.

"No shit Sherlock! That was sort of the plan!" I choked out. She kept squeezing my throat harder that I couldn't breathe.

"Natasha! Stop." Someone said and I recognized it as Nathan's voice. Natasha let me go and I fell to the ground. Gasping, I slowly breathed in and allowed the air to pass through my lungs. It was only then I realized that I haven't heard Alek at all. I looked over to him and he looked unconscious. Nathan walked up to me and stooped down.

"Poor thing. It'll be a shame when we kill you." He said, standing up, moving towards Alek but not before kicking me in my stomach. I screamed from how hard he kicked and clutched my stomach.

"Let's go." Nathan commanded, now holding Alek in his arms. Without another word he left in Strigoi speed.

"I wonder what he's going to do to you guys." She said with a menacing laugh. In one fluid motion, she grabbed me roughly by the hair and knocked me unconscious then flung me over her shoulder as if I weighed nothing. Probably to her I didn't. I heard yelling in the distant. I was too tired and weak to fight back or do anything so I allowed the darkness to engulf me. One thing for sure was that I knew I did the right thing, even though Alek and I was taken, the Moroi were safe. Besides, it's alright once they're fine.

**Tasha's POV **

**(Continues from after they ran to help Rose)**

I couldn't believe this. I mean I knew that one day they were going to find out but I didn't know it was going to be so soon. Now they all hate me. Ugh! Why does he love that little slut? Why can't he just see that _I'm _the one for him? I loved him since I've known him. I sighed. Now my only family hates me. I silently walked outside. My face started to sting when I realized that it was from the son of a bitch's daughter. I brought my hand to my face. It even hurt as I touched it. Then all of a sudden, before I could do anything, someone grabbed me and ran. I struggled trying to get out but it was no use. The person shoved me hard into a tree and examined me. I looked closely and recognized it was a strigoi.

"An Ozera. Tasty. Do you want to be your brother and sister? Become one of them. It's amazing." He asked. Why was he asking?

"I'm asking because you know I'm strigoi, so why haven't burned me already?" he asked. That's when I hesitated. _Why didn't I burn him? _I asked myself

"Is it because you want to become strigoi?" he asked. _Do it! Do it! _Some part of me chanted while the other screamed for me to burn this mother ass down.

"Being strigoi is everything you can imagine. Speed, strength. You can maybe even kill those who have done wrong to you." He tauntingly said. After thinking about it, that sounded amazing. Maybe I can kill the bitch. I might even turn Dimitri or kill him because if I can't have him then no one can. I can't believe I was going to do this.

"Turn me." I commanded. The strigoi smiled evilly and before I knew it, he was drinking out of me. I was slowly losing conscious of everything around me, slipping away. I moaned as the endorphins filled my blood stream. People said that a strigoi bite was way better than a Moroi's bite and finally feeling one myself, I hat to agree. I felt like I was flying on cloud nine. All too soon, he pulled away, causing a whimper to escape from my mouth. He then bit himself and pushed his now bloody hand towards my mouth. I drank his blood eagerly as I felt my body go through the changes. I felt myself get stronger, my senses became keener and my hunger for blood became more. The strigoi pulled his hand away. I looked at him hungrily.

"Go my dear. Hunt. Kill. Kill until your hunger is satisfied but make sure to come back here, where I'll be waiting." He told me. I wiped my mouth then licked off the extra blood off my fingers and nodded. I turned to go but stopped.

"Wait, my master. What should I call you?" I asked him. His red eyes bored into mine as the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"You shall call me Nathan." I nodded and ran off to find someone. I didn't know where I was going. My feet were leading the way. _I hope Christian doesn't hate me for this… _was one of the thoughts running through my mind but was replaced by my hunger for blood. _Blood, blood, blood._ I ended up seeing a couple with their baby. Before I knew it, I had grabbed the male and drunken out of him. His wife was too much in shock to comprehend anything. I threw his drained body on the floor and grabbed the lady. She moaned as the endorphins fill her body. I drank all of it eagerly but my hunger wasn't satisfied yet. I looked towards the baby. He was crying his heart out. Dimitri and I could've had a child this beautiful but no. He had to end up loving that little slut. Anger filled me as I grabbed the baby and drank his sweet, juicy blood. He didn't have much as he was a baby. I dropped him on the floor next to his parents and wiped my mouth. I then took off, my feet leading the way again. I ended up back by the concert. I saw Dimitri there carrying Rose in his arms. _I hope she's dead. _I walked up quietly towards him. We were in the shade so I didn't have to worry about the sun. I saw him place Rose in and decided to make my presence known.

"Dimka." I called out. He spoke something really quickly to someone before they sped off. He turned towards me and froze, shocked that I was strigoi.

"You're not going to leave your charge are you?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"You're not my charge anymore. Why did you do this Tasha?" he asked. We ended up circling each other as we talked. It was like I wasn't even controlling myself anymore, someone else was. Meanwhile my right side of my brain was screaming at me asking _why the hell did I just do that? _While the left side was like _Oh shut up right, this new power feels amazing. _As much as I hated to admit it, left side was correct. This power was like nothing anyone can imagine without actually becoming one. I was snapped out of my daze when I felt something scrape my cheek. I screamed out at how bad it stung.

"Come now Natasha." I heard Nathan's voice call. _Where the hell was he when I needed him? _

"I'll be back! You better watch out for Rose because this time I am _not _going to spear her," I spat at him then ran off towards Nathan. I stopped in front of him.

"My master," I said and bowed.

"Natasha you have an ugly bruise. Let me do you the favor by making it stop bleeding." He said.

"Anything you wish for." I replied and allowed him to lick off the blood that was on my cheek. After he did that he led me somewhere towards a sort of cabin like place. It was deep into the forest, dark and heavily shaded so that no sunlight came through. He nodded towards the other strigoi. We walked inside when he stopped and spoke.

"My fellow strigoi, today, we have another joining us. This is Natasha Ozera." He announced. The strigoi's cheered. _Why the hell are they so happy? _

"Tonight my friends, we _will_ capture the two most powerful Dhampirs known to strigoi!" he shouted and they erupted into another rounds of hoots and yelling. _Pretty positive aren't we? _

"Natasha, you will help us, yes?" Nathan asked. I nodded right away.

"Of course." He nodded.

"We will wait until sundown before going. Natasha, you will jump them and I will later come in. As for the rest of you, do whatever pleases you but do _not _interfere with my plan. We will be back with those two Dhampirs weather they like it or not." He spoke. After a bit, some strigoi left to go hunt.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked Nathan. He drained a human before answering. Apparently, they captured humans, drink from them, and then disposed the dead corpse somewhere else.

"Hmm, we will wait and see." Was all he said before resuming drinking from another body. We had an hour or two to wait so I decided to go hunt again, but for animals. They were closer here. I ran after a deer, capturing it and draining its blood. I felt no pity what so ever for the animal. _I should probably return now… _And I did return, just in time too.

"Good Natasha, are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay I will need you to aggravate one of them," he spoke and I nodded again. He returned the nod and left, me following him. It was just around when the sun went down and soon the Moroi might be leaving to go home. We caught them right in time because they were now leaving but Dimitri, unfortunately, wasn't with them. It was only Lissa, Blake, Amy and Rose's kids. Hmm, this should be easy… and fun. I smiled evilly and nodded Nathan. He was going to jump in later. I leapt out, now in sight of them. Immediately, Rose's children took stance in front and behind the Moroi. Smart kids… I noticed that Alek kept looking around.

"Don't worry Alekandr, no one else is coming. It's only me and in a matter of minutes, I'll finish you all," I spoke towards him.

"You're not going to touch us," Alex growled and I turned my attention to her. I studied her, looking her up and down. I noticed that she gave out a small shudder.

"Feisty one just like your mom. Too bad she's a slut. No wonder Dimka left her." I told her in an innocent voice.

"Dad did not leave her. You made him leave." She spoke through her teeth. I smiled inwardly. Getting her angry will be the best thing.

"And how do you know that. He could've left because she wasn't good enough in bed." I said like it meant nothing to me when it really didn't. I needed to find some more words to get her aggravated. _But what?_

"Don't listen to Alex! She's trying to make you act before you think." Alek said to her. _Smart kid… really smart. _I noticed that Alex's fists were clenched so tight that the skin was stretched across the bone, making it look white.

"Am I? Or is true? It is. Dimka really left Rose because she wasn't good enough. She was a slut, meant to be used. All Dhampir girls are. They're destined to blood whores." I spat. Before I could decipher her move, Alex striked out, her fist colliding with my nose. II heard a crunch that made me want to scream out in pain. Sure enough, my nose was broken with blood spurting out. The force of the punch sent me falling on my ass.

"You fucking bitch, _no one_, speaks about our mom like that." She hissed. I cradled my nose in my hand.

"You're going to pay for that!" I screamed but didn't get up. Lucky for me, strigoi heal fast. I wasn't paying attention at them when they started talking in Russian. I mean I knew Russian but not that much. I stood up, wiping the blood on my clothes. They were still in a conversation that they didn't notice me stand. _Bad thing for guardians! _Then, Alex screamed out when Alek lunged for me. This time, luckily, I blocked it. _Hmm, fighting with this one will be fun! _I saw in my peripheral vision that Nathan stepped out. _So far, going good._

"So, Alekandr how is your bitch of a mother? Dead, I hope so. Because if not I don't mind killing her myself," I told him. Anger flared in his eyes. He threw a fire ball at my face that I saw coming so I was able to dodge it just in time, only a piece of my hair getting burned.

"Admit it Alekandr, you hate your dad because of what he did to your mother, don't you?" I asked.

"No!" he hissed, throwing some water on that splashed on my face. _Hmm, that's not his full force… could it be that he's weak? Yes! That'll be good for me. _

"My father would never leave mom! You did it! You made him do some sick twisted thing to make him leave! You!" he yelled, throwing more fire that landed on my hair. _Shit! _It's going to burn it. I took my hand and tried to out it quickly.

"Maybe I did. But he didn't deserve her!" I spoke, throwing a kick to his side which he blocked.

"And why the fuck is that?" he asked harshly. "Because he didn't love you! If you were really his fucking friend then you would've been happy for him and let him be instead of being a jealous bitch!" he screamed. I lashed out throwing a punch to his head that he didn't see so he failed to block it. He looked dazed for a moment. He whipped his stake out, scratching me on my arm.

"Fuck!" I hissed as it burned. _Stupid fucking stakes. _He smirked.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it? Maybe you need some more!" he said, scraping me again on the leg. _Fuck that hurts! _

"What?" Alek called out. Who the hell was he speaking to? I shot a quick look over to where Nathan was to find him fleeing the scene. _Hmm, what's he up to? _Alek snapped me out of my thoughts when he threw a punch to my stomach, grazing the stake on my hand. The impact was hard. _Time to finish this shit! _I lunged back at him ready with a roundhouse kick to his head which sent him staggering back. I knocked the stake out of his hand, hitting his shoulder hard in the process. He let out a blood curling scream as he fell to the floor clutching his shoulder. I let out a menacing laugh as he fell in pain. I turned towards Alex.

"What's wrong Alex? Want to come help your brother?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Come on. I know that you just want to leave the Moroi and come help your brother." I accused. .

"That… that's not true!" She yelled which made me laugh. _Of course she wanted to help him. _

"You're lying." I told her. I heard Alek groan in pain when he stood up. I looked at him.

"You're just like your father, brave and a warrior." I told him.

"Fierce just like your mother. Never thought that it was her who had the special children. Too bad you're about to die!" I said going to grab him. At the last minute, Alex ran into Alek, knocking him to the ground again, causing me to knock into her. I stood up in a flash, dazed. _How the hell did she just do that? _It was that little hesitating that she took to kick me hard in the stomach. I couldn't keep it in. I screamed out in pain, holding my stomach. I tasted blood in my mouth that I spat out. _Where the hell are the- _No! I saw the Moroi running away.

"No!" I screamed. I was able to block an upcoming punch from Alex. I grabbed her by the throat so fast she didn't see it coming. I held her higher, lifting her off the ground.

"You! You let them get away!" I hissed at her.

"No shit Sherlock! That was sort of the plan!" she choked out. I squeezed her throat harder.

"Natasha! Stop." Nathan called. Natasha Unwillingly, I dropped her on the floor. Nathan walked over to where Alex was now gasping for air.

"Poor thing. It'll be a shame when we kill you." He said, standing up, moving towards Alek but not before kicking her in her stomach. She screamed out in pain. _Good for you bitch! _

"Let's go." Nathan commanded, now holding an unconscious Alek in his arms. Without another word he left towards the cabin.

"I wonder what he's going to do to you guys." I said with a menacing laugh. I grabbed her by the hair then knocked her on her head hard so that she as well went unconscious. I flung her over my shoulder, about to leave. Yells and pleads were called out. It was then I heard the voice I've been waiting to hear.

"Tasha!" he yelled. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.

"Yes Dimka?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Tasha you don't have to do this! Just give me my children back!" he pleaded. _He really thought I was going to give them back. _

"Let me think about it… No!" I hissed.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'm going to kill you." He said fiercely. I laugh.

"You think you can defeat me Dimka? Try and catch me first." I spoke and before he could move, I sped out towards the cabin.

"No!" he screamed. I heard the agony in his voice but I didn't care. I didn't care that he was going to suffer. _Or do you? _No, I don't. I hate him. _Keep telling your self that… _I shook my head vigorously. _No! I __don't __care! _I reached the cabin easily and found Nathan.

"Where to throw her?" I asked him. He didn't answer just walked and I followed. We walked into a dark room with a window, which was pretty high up, one door to a bathroom, I suppose, and a double bed. I saw Alek lying on the bed, still unconscious.

"Dump her next to him." He commanded and I did what I was told to. I dumped her there and closed the door to the room.

"Only a matter of minutes before you two wake up…"

**

* * *

Russian to English: **

_**Алек! Что-то не так с моей магии! Это не работает! Является ли ваша работа**__**? - Alek! Something's wrong with my magic! It's not working! Is yours working?**_

_**Что? **__**Это не работает? **__**рабочих Майн хорошо! Дерьмо! Я буду бороться с ней. **__**Оставайтесь здесь Вася и храните в безопасном месте**__**. - What? It's not working? Mine's working fine! Shit! I'm going to fight her. Stay here Vasya and keep them safe.**_

_**Нет! - No!**_

**Dun dun da! What do ya think Nathan and Tasha's plan is? Hm... I'm just going to say that you guys are in for a surprise! ****What's Alex's new power? Are they going to die? - Doubt that.. Is Tasha going to die? - Maybe :P I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one done soon! Do you guys think I can get lets say... 95 Reviews? I hope to make it to 100 Reviews by this chapter or the next! Love you all!**_**  
**_

**Hey guys, I just wanted to ask something: Is Tasha Russian? Because I mean they said that she was Dimitri's ****childhood ****friend and didn't Dimitri grow up in Russia? Hmm, just wondering. Answer if you know, please and thank you!**

**I seriously _love _you guys! :D R&R! =) **

**Oops almost forgot! V_v What's this? Another sneak peak! Yay!**

_"No!" I yelled! _

_"Don't! Not her! Please don't do that to her! Take me! Please just leave her alone!" I cried. _

_**Ooh, who's going to do what to who? You'll find out in maybe the next chapter or the one after :D Love you guys lots! **_

•Pony•


	9. Unexpected Crush

**Hey people! I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. This chapter isn't much but at least it's something... right? Hopefully I'll have another one up by Tuesday. For a change, I decided to write about Adrian and Sydney. Forgot about them huh? Lol, I kind of did too! Rofl xD It's really short and I'm sorry! **

**Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL! What did you guys dress up as? **

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV: (Yay, our drunken lovable Moroi!)**

I watched as Sydney as she poured the chemical on the strigoi's, causing them to disintegrate. Something about her made my stomach fill with butterflies… which was wrong… very wrong! Because _I _was supposed to be the one that made girls like _her _feel like that. I studied her features, never taking my eyes off her. She had straight, thick, dark blonde hair, ending on her shoulders, with some bangs covering part of her eyes, framing her heart-shaped face perfectly. **(She really has cropped dark blonde hair… but hey, it's **_**17 years **_**later! Let's just say she grew it out)** She had large, honey-brown eyes that made her look like an innocent person. Her petite, but plump, red lips stood out, making her lower one stick out more. She was about Rose's height but thinner… she still looked beautiful. Something then shined against the light, catching my attention, on her lower left cheek. I saw that it was a tattoo… or so I would believe it is. The ink looked like gold, which was rare. It was a design of flowers and leaves and only really visible when the gold caught the light. I didn't know what it was, but I presumed that it was some sort of thing that all Alchemists had. Unwillingly, I tore my eyes away from her beautiful self and watched as she moved to the next strigoi. She had a small vial in her hand. She then proceeded and sprinkled the content over the body and then quickly stepped back. Where the drops had hit the corpse, yellow smoke began to curl away. The smoke slowly moved outward, spreading horizontally rather than vertically, until it cocooned the strigoi entirely. Then it the body contracted and contracted until it was nothing but a fist-size ball. In a few seconds, the smoke drifted off entirely, leaving a harmless pile of dust behind. **(As some of you know or remember, I took that from the book… because I had no other way to explain it) **She stood up looking slightly exhausted. She turned to Dimitri just as he came off the phone.

"Alright. That's it?" she asked. He nodded and went to pick up Rose. I walked behind her.

"Are your legs tired, because you've been running through my mind all day long," I whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly, and then turned to look at me. Amusement was clear in her eyes.

"That doesn't work on me." She spoke, humor lacing her words, while rolling her eyes.

"Adrian, you coming?" Dimitri asked.

"I'll meet you there. I'm going to do some catching up with Syd here." I told him.

"How are you going to get there?" he asked.

"I'll get a drop with Sydney here." I spoke, never taking my eyes off of hers.

"Whatever. Sydney, you okay with him? I mean don't hesitate to throw him out your car." He told her as he walked away, Rose in his hands. Sydney then laughed and it sounded so… _sexy._ She packed up her stuff and looked around one last time for any bodies. Once she didn't see or find any, she began walking. I ran up to her.

"Where're you going?" I asked, walking backwards, in front of her.

"To the bathroom, wanna come?" she asked, sarcasm dripping off her words. My eye brows rose. She then rethought what she said. As I was about to tell her my answer, she cut me off.

"Actually, don't answer that." I grinned at her.

"So…" I began.

"So," she mocked which made me roll my eyes.

"I'm assuming that a beautiful lady like you is taken?" I asked in flirty voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard the phrase, 'Flattery gets you no where'?" she questioned. I thought about it.

"That's where you're wrong Syd… Flattery gets you _everywhere_." I told her, emphasizing on the word everywhere.

"If you must know… then no; I'm not taken." She spoke, ignoring what I said a second ago. I opened my mouth to speak. "That doesn't mean I'm single," she spoke quickly but dryly.

"Darn," I spoke, snapping my fingers while moving my hand in an old fashion way. She laughed at this which made me smile.

"You have a very sexy laugh," I informed her. She blushed but hid that she was embarrassed by snorting.

"I highly doubt that." My eye then caught the sight of a ring on her hand.

"I thought you weren't taken," I spoke.

"I'm not,"

"Then what's this," I asked, taking her hand. ", on your ring finger?" Her hands were soft and smooth.

"It's not a crime to where a ring," she said, not moving her hand.

"Bu—" Before I got to finish, my head ended up on the ground. I had tripped on something and ended up falling down. Since I was holding Sydney's hand, I brought her down with me as well. Me, falling first, and then she ended up falling on me.

"Oof!" I grunted as she fell on me. She wasn't heavy but from the fall being so sudden, I wasn't ready. She then began laughing softly.

"What're you laughing for?" I asked playfully. Her beautiful brown orbs looked down on me.

"I knew that was going to happen sooner or later," she spoke. I laughed with her this time. She then propped herself up by placing both hands at the side my head.

"You're not that I expected Ivashkov," she told me.

"I never told you my name," I spoke.

"There are plenty of rumors going on about you," she informed.

"And how do you know they're true?" I questioned. She cocked her head to the side which made some hair fall in front her face. She looked stunningly beautiful.

"Okay, I've heard that you've flirted with many girls. Is that wrong or correct?" she asked innocently.

"That's different," I told her and she laughed again.

"Of course it's not." She said. My green eyes captured hers and it was like she was the only one there… well she was but… well you get what I mean… or don't you? Well basically, she was the only thing I saw. No trees or birds or anything.

"You have beautiful eyes," I told her, moving my hand upwards to her face. She blushed as I moved some hair from her face. Once my hand touched her cheek, tingles ran through me. She shivered slightly but smiled. When she looked back at me, it was like I was caught in a trance with her. Her head slowly inclined towards mine, the same time mine moved up slightly. Her eyes kept switching from my eyes to my lips; Mine doing the same. As we neared closer to each other, the air around us immediately warmed up. I couldn't wait anymore. I brought my head closer to hers, closing the small distance between us. Eagerly, she kissed back. Our lips fit perfectly together and moved in sync. It was like it was meant to be. My entire body felt as if it was warmed up. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla. A soothing mixture. Without thinking, I switched our positions, never taking my lips off of hers, so that she was now underneath me. I deepened the kiss by pushing my mouth on her harder. She seemed like she didn't mind because she moaned softly in my mouth and it did nothing but make Adrian Jr. hard. Unfortunately, we were running out of breathe so I pulled back, sitting on my butt. My breathing was ragged as was hers. Both of our faces were flushed red.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, caressing her cheek. She leaned into my touch.

"You're not what I expected at all evil creature of the night," she whispered quietly as she climbed onto my lap. I chuckled lightly.

"Same to you alchemist, same to you," I spoke. I think what we just caught up with her because she began blushing furiously; A crimson red filled her cheeks.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… I just—" she quickly tried to apologize. I cut her off with a small kiss to the lips.

"I don't regret kissing you." I spoke against her lips. She smiled shyly.

"I… I don't either," As she spoke, her blush deepened.

"You barely know me," I told her. She looked up then, not shy anymore.

"You barely know _me_," she said looking into my eyes.

"Touché," I replied, leaning back on my hands while looking at her beautiful face.

"But you know, I've kissed better," I teased. She playfully hit my leg.

"Just shut up and kiss me," she demanded while pulling me up. How she said it sounded so sexy. Seeing the fierce look in her eyes made it even better. I gave her a lazy grin and did as told. It was pretty random seeing two people making out near a forest. I loved how she took control by biting my lip softly, asking for entrance. Without hesitating, I gave in. Our tongues met and electricity crackled. We battled for dominance until she beat me, which was surprising. I tasted mint in her mouth while exploring it. A rustle from nearby made me pull back my head abruptly. She looked at me in confused. I brought my finger up to my mouth in a shushing manner. A look of recognization crossed her features as a fear of look filled her eyes. Then it hit me. A Moroi and human. Alone together. In a deserted forest that may have strigoi lurking. I was so stupid. Trying to not show my fear, I got up silently, helping Sydney up as well. I strained my ear to see if I heard anything else. Silence. My heart pounded so hard in my chest that I was sure China heard it. Soft footsteps warned me that someone was coming. I grabbed Sydney's hand and held it tightly. RUN I mouthed. We both ran as fast as we could, never letting go. I saw a car in view. I didn't care whose it was, I was going to take it no matter what. We were about 5 feet away when I came tumbling down. I fell down, hitting my head hard on the rough road. I bit my lip down as I felt something dig into my forehead. Sydney's muffled scream alerted me. I groaned as I moved my head.

"Say goodnight," Someone whispered against my ears. I felt my head rise then bang hard against the concrete. I blacked out immediately.

* * *

**Can you guys like give me some ideas on some costumes you wore? I'm planning a Halloween chapter soon! The next chapter will be about Adrian and Sydney because I feel that I haven't really wrote about them lately! Again, I'm sorry but thanks to all who were there and stuck through the wait! Love you all! I couldn't thank all this time but I _promise_ that I'll do it in the next chapter! It's a lot of you, that's why I didn't finish it! Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween!  
**

•Pony•


	10. One's Out, Another's In

**Right, so these are ALL the people V_V who have reviewed the story so far =) Thanks guys! Love you lots 3! It has so many different people who alert but I can't go through my entire inbox trying to find them :P Anywho, I hope I didn't miss anyone, if I did, tell me and I'll put you in the next chapter!**

**Thanks you guys! You're the best!  
**

**StarStruck01**

**nobes**

**jen**

**MaggieChauvin**

**Lol**

**TheUlitmatePsycho**

**Christy**

**DeadlyBlackRoses**

**RoseJean Sterling Salvatore**

**Shay**

**BelikovaChild**

**SuperBananaGirl**

**JaSpErAnDeEmMeTtLoVeR**

**87**

**gracefish21**

**BelikovaChild**

**baseballshoppingmomma**

**LeyahRayne**

**Cherub20021**

**Mrs. Dimitri Belikova**

**Lissa**

**Rose and Dimtri forever**

**Sweet-Chi-Chi**

**T.M Pendragon**

**bookluver4ever**

**MaggieChauvin**

**jaceandclaryforever**

**ShinabaMorotomo**

**RoSeLoVer11012**

**Vampz-Rockz-My-Sockz**

**Vampire academyy**

**Cante**

**Smile**

**kristen1320**

**Jessica**

**LiZEttE**

**snowgoose**

**DimkaxXxRoza**

**Nikole Ozera**

**LoveTheVamps01**

**Vaena**

**nadia callanan**

**jeaniemaea**

**Neoma-Ashley-Bieber**

**Val-n-Tina**

**ComradexRoza**

**OMG**

**VAlover**

**Awesome**

**iowndimitri**

**deliciouse**

**ROSE'S TWIN**

**natalycisneros**

**iluvvamps86**

**vampirelover081**

**RoseJean Sterling Salvatore**

**UD soon**

**Good**

**VAroxz**

**Dimitri4lyfe**

**my 2 guys**

**Rosalie Hathaway**

**talkygirl**

**Nefarious1972**

**n.l. maguire**

**You guys ROCK! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Only two more days until Last Sacrifice comes out! I'm so frigging happy! I ordered my book and it's coming the same day! I can't wait to read it! What about you guys? I hope you all are! But seriously, if Rose and Dimitri aren't together, then I'm hunting down Richelle Mead! :P Lol, just kidding but I _will_ be very angry :/ **

**I've finally finished! I've had this written up for so long but I had school, homework then... I got grounded :/ so it was like NO computer for a week and I was like WTF? But I hope you all enjoy this chappy, I've made it long (8 pages)... not very long but it's a good length. Shout out to everyone who reviewed, I love you all seriously, and to Polly! Dude, I miss you so freaking much and you're in my story! 3 **

**Alright so this one is like **_**VERY OOC!**_** He-he but Sue me! It's MY story =P Enjoy and sorry for the long ass wait!

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV **

I woke up groggily, my head pounding. It felt as if someone was taking a hammer and continuously hitting me; HARD! A small moan of pain escaped my lips. Slowly, I opened my eyes. It was dark and with no light anywhere so I had a small time adjusting my eyes. The sound of voices alerted me. My heart rate picked up rapidly as did my breathing. A bright light was turned on. I knew because I felt it against my eyelids. Before I knew it, I yelped out when I felt ice cold water being dumped on me. I knew it was ice because I felt the cubes and I know it was water because, well… actually, I didn't know… I just hoped it was…_ Oh please let it be! _I opened my eyes and looked into a pale face with blood red eyes. Startled from the sudden view, I flinched back.

"Well, well. It's nice to see our guest is awake." The person snickered. He had shaggy blond hair and looked like he's been alive for quite sometime. My teeth then began clattering loudly.

"Aw, is the poor Moroi cold?" I heard another voice. This time it was a female and it sounded really familiar. I looked in shock when I saw the familiar jet black hair and scar. The only different thing was her eyes. Instead of seeing the icy blue that I was used to, I now saw a crimson red.

"Tasha," I whispered. The side of her lips rose into an evil smirk.

"Hello Adrian," She greeted. Her voice sounded so cold and harsh and… dead.

"You know him?" The blond person asked while looking at her then back at me.

"Yes Nathan," So that was his name. Why does it ring a bell? "I lived with him and the others." She told him.

"Tasha, why did you turn?" I asked her.

"Shut up!" Nathan sneered. Screw you dude. Then, the one person that entered my mind was Sydney. I couldn't believe I forgot about her! I hope she's alright… oh who am I kidding? We're trapped by STRIGOI! Blood suckers!

"Where's Sydney? Where is she?" I demanded, trashing around. I then felt my face turn sideways as it began to sting.

"I said shut up!" He spat at me, spit flying everywhere. I looked at him in disgust.

"You're human is just fine," Tasha told me. "In fact…" She trailed off. Then she snapped her fingers. The door slammed open and in came three people. Two strigoi's were holding Sydney. I didn't know if she was still alive or not. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. That was, until, I saw two holes in her neck, blood oozing out of it.

"YOU BIT HER?" I exploded. "YOU FUCKING BIT HER? YOU LYING BASTARD!" I screamed. This time, I heard before I felt the slap. **(**** That's possible)** And goddamn, it hurt like hell.

"She's still alive," Tasha spoke in a clam voice. "So how am I lying? I never promised that she wouldn't be hurt." She told me with a smirk.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"Don't care," she simply said with a shrug.

"Leave the girl here," Nathan commanded. The strigoi's nodded and dropped her roughly on the beaten up bed nearby. I watched Sydney. Her body looked lifeless… only the small rise of her chest alerted me that she was still, indeed, alive. Nathan then whispered something into Tasha's ear. She smiled evilly and looked my way. Nathan gave her a grin before disappearing out the door in a flash. Tasha walked up to me.

"Ever been bitten before, Adrian?" She purred in my face. Seriously, I felt to vomit right there, on her. I would never, never… _ever _think of Tasha like _that_! Her hand then ran down my face.

"I like a strong man," she whispered. I felt her hot breathe on my face and let me tell you, it didn't smell good. In strigoi speed, she tilted my neck and sunk her fangs into my neck. I moaned out as the endorphins filled my blood. Slowly, I felt myself losing sight of the world. My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was Tasha grinning while wiping her mouth from my blood; then for the second time tonight, I fainted. _Why the fuck does this always happen to me? _Ugh… an idea suddenly popped into my head. I concentrated on Belikov. Not in that way, I was going to get through to him while dream walking.I could only hope that he was asleep…

I awoke to the feeling of someone wiping my face and neck. My entire body felt sore and whatever my body was on really wasn't helping it. Groggily, I opened my eyes, my vision going back to normal. In front of me, I saw a smiling face. I was about to smile back when I saw red eyes. A look of disgust fell on my face. Her smile fell. She sighed and dipped a rag into some nearby water. She squeezed it out and brought her hand closer to my face. I flinched away from her touch.

"Look, you have some cuts and all I'm trying to do is help," She told me, suddenly looking older. I looked at her strangely.

"And why would someone like _you _help someone like _me_?" I questioned curiously.

"If I tell you, would you shut up and let me help you?" She asked in a teasing way. I nodded hesitantly at her.

"Well if you _must _know, my name's Farah Beharry **(He-he! Don't kill me Pollz!)**, and I'm 30 years old… well was," And with that, she began telling me her story as she cleaned up my cuts. I studied her features.

"I never really knew my parents… they both died. My mother did at child birth. It was horrible… and my father… I—I barely knew him. He was a Moroi and like most of them, he didn't care." She spoke in a sad voice while wiping the gash on my head. That was horrible. It made good Moroi men, like me, sound bad.

"I was taken into custody by humans and lived my entire life as a human. That was, until, I started having these weird feelings. My parents didn't believe me until one day someone named, Katie, took me in." She smiled as she was probably remembering the moment. It's a good thing she found someone or else she could've gone insane.

"She too was a Moroi and treated me like her own. I've lived with her for a while and she's like my mother to me. A couple weeks ago, we were attacked by a group of Strigoi. They were impossible to defeat and ended killing Katie. For some reason, they didn't kill me but decided to keep me." I noticed that she had gorgeous brown hair with blonde highlights and lowlights. It was only her blood red eyes that made her look scary but somehow, she seemed like a sweet person who also had a wild side.

"Ever since that day, I've hated being strigoi." She stopped what she was doing as she spoke. There was so much venom in her voice it almost made me scared. I never knew someone could hate being a Strigoi.

"I try to be nice to everyone and I don't kill people. Believe it or not, I drink animal blood. Only when I'm in _need_ of blood, do I drink like Moroi's do." She spoke truthfully, resuming wiping the cut.

"S—so you don't like strigoi?" I asked. _Didn't she say that, dumbass?_

"No, I don't like them… I _hate _them," She spoke in a cold voice. I then heard a groan. I looked across and saw Sydney. _Oh God, she looked horrible! _

"Sydney," I whispered, crawling to her. **(He was near the beaten up bed, on the floor) **

"Don't worry," Farah told me. "I'll help her." She then vanished. Sitting next to Sydney, I gently held her in my arms. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. I gave her a gentle smile.

"W—where am I?" She whispered.

"Shh, don't worry, you're safe." I told her, brushing her hair back. I helped her as she got up into a sitting position. She looked around, clutching her head in one hand. Her brown orbs suddenly widened.

"Oh gosh," She spoke, clutching the side of her neck. Before I knew it, Sydney let out a shriek and threw her body at me. There, in front of her, stood Farah. I held her close to me.

"It's alright," I whispered. "She's helping us."

"How can you trust _that_?" She spat. She was right… how _could _I trust a strigoi? I didn't know but somehow, Farah looked like someone I knew… she had this… this aura to her that made her seem trustworthy… and friendly.

"Farah, what did you specialize in?" I suddenly asked, looking up at her. She looked confused.

"Specialize?" She questioned.

"All Moroi's specialize. You know, fire, water, air, earth, sp—"

"Oh that," She interrupted. "Well Katie had specialized in Air but I—I never did." She told me. Now it made sense!

"You're a spirit user!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"No wonder I feel different around you," I mumbled.

"Uh, hello…? What's a spirit user?" She asked.

"Tell you later. Listen Sydney, you need to trust her… she can help us," I spoke, looking at Sydney. She nodded shakily. Farah moved with caution, bringing the cloth with her. Sydney flinched slightly when she came in contact but sighed in relief when she knew she wasn't being hurt.

"You know, you never did tell me your name," Farah spoke.

"I'm Adrian." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," She smiled. I didn't hear any falseness in her voice, which I took as a good sign. After a few minutes passed, Sydney felt more comfortable around Farah.

"So, what's a spirit user?" She asked, making a conversation. I explained to her in the best way I could and she understood but was still confused about the darkness.

"You need to numb the darkness or take it away somehow. If you don't, you can end up dying." I told her and she nodded. Suddenly, the door slammed open and revealed Tasha and what's his face… um Jake? Kyle? No…Joe? Nate? Ah right, Nathan!

"Our guests are up? How lovely that is!" He exclaimed. _It isn't! Douche bag_! I felt Sydney's body tense against mine and my hold tightened around her,

"I smell fear," Tasha sniffed the air. Nathan grinned.

"You may go now Farah. There are some other _things_ that are in need of your help." He snickered. I hated how he said things. Farah was hesitant to leave and Nathan noticed.

"_Get_." He growled like she was some dog. Scowling while apologizing with her eyes, she vanished. With that damn strigoi speed, Tasha was up in front of us. Her slender, pale finger grazed Sydney's cheek harshly, causing a line of blood to fall out of the now open slit. Sydney let out a small whimper causing Tasha to smirk. She pulled back her now bloodied finger and shoved it in her mouth.

"Mmm," She moaned, closing her eyes. _Sick bastard! _

"Now, now Natasha, we don't want our guests to feel unwelcome, do we?" Nathan spoke in a sweet voice.

"Of course not Master." _Master? _What the fuck is he? Her God? Might as well be…

"We already are… why do you even want us here?" I asked interrupting their moment.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment, Master?" Tasha asked him. He looked at her with strange eyes but nodded.

"I'll see how our _things _are doing," He spoke with a smirk, which, in return, got a grin out from Tasha. He then left before I could even blink. Once he was out, I spoke.

"Why did you turn Tasha?" I whispered but I was sure she could hear. She suddenly turned around so I couldn't see her face.

"What choice did I have?" She spoke just as softly but her voice sounded… broken?

**Tasha's POV**

"Why did you turn Tasha?" He asked me in a whisper. I turned, a sudden wave of emotions filling me. A lump rose in my throat.

"What choice did I have?" I spoke, my voice cracking slightly.

"What'd you mean?" He asked, his voice getting louder. "You had plenty of choices! You didn't _have _to turn!" I did a 180 turn, anger building up in me.

"I didn't have choices? Would you rather I die? But who would care if I did or not? No one… No one would _ever _care!" I screeched at him.

"And who said that no one cares?" He questioned. "Did you even _think _about Christian? You're his aunt! The person who took care of him! You threw all of that away and _betrayed _him by becoming a Strigoi! That only makes him feel worse! To know that his only aunt, family, became just like his parents!" He yelled. That was a low blow but I sighed in defeat, clenching my hands into fists.

"He hated me," I whispered. "He hated me so much… I heard the venom in his voice… I never thought he could hate me and it hurt me terribly…" I trailed off, my voice soft with tears stinging in my eyes.

"He didn't hate you Tasha," Adrian spoke in a gently voice. "He hated what you did to Dimitri and Rose, not you."

"I should've been the one with Dimitri, _not _Rose!" I growled, my anger coming back.

"It's no use Tasha," He told me. I looked up to him and he gave a small nod. "I loved Rose but her heart belonged to Dimitri. We tried it once but it never worked. I've waited my entire life without anyone then…" He sighed in content. "Then I found her. Sydney." He looked at her and she blushed.

"I was meant for him, not her! I could've given him everything!" I cried. Looking back at me, he shook his head.

"It didn't matter Tasha… what mattered was who he loved. He once told me that he didn't care if he could've had children or not with Rose, once he had her, he was happy." I shook my head.

"No! NO! Stop it!" I whispered. He was lying to me… _or is he?_ It doesn't matter! I'm going to kill that bitch who stole Dimka from me!

"Stop what Tasha? It's only the plain truth. The hon—"

"STOP IT!" I screamed, my head clutching my head. I ran out, not bothering with the looks the other strigoi's gave me. I ran, ran out of the woods and back to the hospital. Looking in, I saw nurses and other doctors. Crap! I couldn't let the see my eyes… Hiding behind the bushes, a couple feet away, a guy passed by. I snatched him, knocking him out cold before taking his shades. I mean who the hell wears shades in the night? I looked down at him and suddenly bloodlust over took me and I drained him. Wiping my mouth with his shirt, I left him there, now walking to the entrance. The nurse looked up from what she was doing.

"Yes?" She asked in a lazy attitude.

"Rose Hathaway?" I asked. She did something on the computer.

"Room 167," She spoke boredly. I gave her a smile, not showing my teeth and walked towards the door. Peering in, I saw Dimka and he was holding the bitch's hand. Taking a deep breath in, I moved away from the door and walked back to the nurse.

"What now?" She asked blowing a bubble.

"Is there a Christian Ozera here?" I asked. She rose up one finger as if to say one minute. She checked the computer and nodded.

"Room 158, why?" She asked curiously.

"I'm his aunt." I told her walking away. I looked through to find no one there besides Christian on the stretcher. He looked paler than usual. Opening the door, I quietly walked over to him. I brushed his hair from his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. So many memories flooded through me. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and I saw the familiar eyes I was accustom with. I panicked.

"Aunt Tasha?" He croaked out.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice coming out loving.

"Oh Aunty, they told me you turned Strigoi but I didn't believe it." A broken smile formed on my lips. He still believed in me. His hand slowly rose up to my face.

"Don't cry," He spoke, his hand brushing by my face. I didn't even realize I was… could I? This is new. My tears suddenly came down faster. His hand suddenly froze and his icy blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" He whispered out. I knew was too good to last… he figured it out by the touch of my ice cold skin.

"I—I'm sorry Chris… I—I thought you hated me," I sobbed quietly.

"Strigoi or not, I'll always love you," There was so much love in his voice that I couldn't help but throw myself at him. His hands came around me as he hugged back.

"Why?" He asked again. I pulled away and looked at him through my shades

"Because I thought you would never want to talk to me again," I told him softly.

"Now I can never talk to you again," He told me, some tears flowing out. His hand reached out to my face and took off the shades slowly. His face never changed as he took in my eyes.

"You're still the Aunt I know and love," He whispered. Suddenly, I heard footsteps with my strigoi hearing and froze. He noticed the change in me immediately.

"What?" He asked softly

"Someone's coming," I told him and he nodded sadly, his eyes filling with more tears. I unlocked the chain around my neck and placed it in his hand. It was a special chain that Erik and Lilith had on them. After they were killed, I kept it. It was part of them that I would always remember…

"Take care, Chris. I love you and I'm so sorry for everything that I've done and am going to do," I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. More tears flowed out of both our eyes.

"I love you Aunt Tasha," He whispered, enclosing the locket in his hand, not even asking what was in it. Before anyone could figure out I was in there, I fled, jumping out the window. I landed on my feet since it wasn't a high jump and ran back to the cabin while wiping my tears…

**Adrian POV**

I had no idea why Tasha ran out. Also, what was up with all the emotion in her voice? If strigoi's' are cold, heartless bastards, how the hell was that possible? Sydney buried her head under my arm as I placed a kiss on top of her head. The door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang that made us jump. Nathan stormed through, looking furious.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" He growled in my face. I gulped.

"N—Nothing…" I choked out.

"Yes you did!" He roared.

"Nathan," We all froze at the voice. Nathan turned and was by her side in an instant. They spoke in hushed voices and he was _very _close to her. Eww, were they… in love? They only just met each other… gross… _Hypocrite… _My inner voice spoke. Realization dawned on me. I _was _a hypocrite. The same thing happened with Sydney and I. We just met and we… ended up liking each other? Yeah, we did. They broke away and just then, the door slammed open.

"NATHAN! The two are up and their using magic! Come quick!" Another strigoi spoke then vanished. Nathan and Tasha let out a growl.

"God damn it!" He yelled before leaving with Tasha. I jumped when Farah and another strigoi suddenly appeared before us.

"Hurry, the two of you don't have much time before they return!" She whispered urgently. Before I could figure out what was happening, I was brought up on my feet.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's an act so the two of you can leave," She told me.

"Get on our backs!" She said. I looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" I asked incredulously.

"Do you _want _to live?" She asked back. I thought about it, of course I did.

"Sydney, go on…?" I trailed off.

"Andy Poynter," He introduced. I nodded and so did Sydney. In a flash, we were out and before I knew it, we were jumping out the window in the room that I didn't even know was there.

"Hold on!" The two of them grunted at the same time as we roughly jumped on the cold hard ground. In less than ten seconds, we were out of the woods. Not stepping into the moonlight, we both got off of them.

"Why did you help us?" I asked them.

"We didn't want you to turn like us," Andy responded. I looked at him.

"You hate being one too?" I asked and he nodded sadly. I took a good look at him and he looked just like Farah except he had dirty blond hair.

"Are you two related?" Sydney asked, speaking for the first time since we met them, before I could.

"We are," Farah replied.

"Why the different last names?" I questioned.

"We were raised by different people but we're twins. Same birthday, age, and we look alike." Andy told us. Suddenly, Farah's head snapped up as did Andy's.

"I smell them,"

"They're coming," They both said at the same time.

"Go. Run to the hospital and stay there until morning." We nodded and I grabbed Sydney's hand.

"Remember us!" They whispered before vanishing. We took off as soon as they left. Our feet pounded against the ground, hard and fast. It wasn't a long distance, probably about 50 feet away, but we needed to get there as quickly as possible. Bursting through the door, panting, the nurses and doctors gave us queer looks. Stumbling towards the front desk, I spoke.

"R—Rose Hath—away," I asked. She gave us strange looks but replied nevertheless.

"167. Down the hall five doors to your right," She told us. We nodded and walked briskly, our breathing back to normal. Before we even reached there, the doors opened and out came Lissa and Dimitri.

"Adrian!" Lissa exclaimed relieved, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Sydney, are you all right?" Dimitri asked and she nodded giving him a smile.

"Nurse," Dimitri called. A nurse who looked friendly walked up towards us and gave us a happy smile.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Can you see about them, please? Clean up any cuts and give them some blood," Dimitri told her, his voice lowering at the end. She nodded with another smile and beckoned us forward. Seeing two beds, I immediately sat on one, leaning my back on the wall, enjoying the comfort as Sydney did the same.

**Christian's POV**

I watched the space where my aunt had just been. More tears flowed rapidly down my face. I couldn't believe she had actually done it. Just as she predicted, the door opened and in came my wife, Lissa. She looked happy that I was awake but when she saw my face, concern washed over her. A moment later, realization came across her. She ran up to me and hugged me immediately.

"Oh Christian," She cried. "I'm sorry," She whispered. I just held on to her and cried harder.

"She was my aunt Liss… and I love her," I choked out, sobbing on her.

"I know Christian, it'll be okay." She soothed, pulling back and wiping my tears away gently with her hand. I clutched them in mine, placing the locket in her hand during the process.

"Don't leave me Liss," I whispered. "I can't lose you," Her face turned from concern to love. She planted a gentle kiss against my lips, afraid if it was any harder, I might break apart.

"I will _never _leave you Christian, I love you." She spoke, brushing some hair away from my face.

"I love you too," I told her. She looked at the item I placed in her hand.

"What is it?" She asked.

"If I tell you, would you believe me?" I asked in a small voice. She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Of course Christian," She said in a truthful voice. I looked up with her and opened my mouth…

* * *

**So how was it? I bet you're all curious to what happens to Alex & Alek right? Well you got about two chapters wait :P Next one's is a view into Dimitri's mind! I hope you all loved it and enjoyed the story! Reviews both good and bad are welcomed! If there is a need to criticize, then please do so nicely. =]**

**~Sneak Peak~ **

_"Why are you helping us?" I whispered. "All you dirty strigoi's are the fucking same!" I snarled at him. He sighed. _

_"I'm **not **__trying to hurt you." He spoke gently. _

___"I just experienced something I **never **should have! And it hurts that I couldn't do anything at all to help! You don't know the pain I'm in... so if you think that I'll just... let you help me, then no. I will **never **trust dirt bags like you guys!" I spat, fresh hot tears slipping out. The door suddenly flew open and in walked Nathan. Instinctively, I moved in front of my twin. _

___"Get out," He snarled at the other strigoi. The strigoi turned around to face Nathan._

___"No." What? _

**Can they trust them? Read on to find out when I update next, which hopefully, shouldn't be long!**

**Love lots,**

•Pony•


	11. Author's Official Hiatus Note

Author's Note… (Yup, let the hating begin as of now...)

To all my readers, words such as 'sorry' simply can not be said to apologize just how I left the story. I know most of you probably don't care and just want to read a story (I take no offense, trust me, because I was like that as well), but this story will be on **Hiatus**. I am incredibly sorry for all those who enjoyed reading it but the truth is, the muse I once had for the story is no longer there. Saying I'm on writers block seems like a stupid excuse when I've just lost interest. I'm not saying that I won't ever pick up the story again, because I will. Only, it'll be sometime in the future. I have some chapters set out but the thing is that as I wrote, I didn't realize I was in a loop. So I'm trying to find a way out of it. Other chapters are still written down but when I try to write again, I just have no ideas.

That being said, even though this Vampire Academy fiction is on hold for the moment, other ideas have been sprouting.

I'll soon be starting new fictions and I'm sad to say that non so far are about Vampire Academy.

Hate me all you wish, I understand but do know that I've enjoyed writing this.

I hope to start back as soon as possible and when that time comes, well, I can only hope for the best.

***I Want You **- For those Darkest Powers fans of Polly's work, I wish to inform that I have no idea if she will be continuing or not. We haven't spoken in the longest while so I lost touch with her.

Other than that, it's been a year and I knew I should've put this up sooner, but I didn't. I apologize once again.

Until then,

•Pony•


End file.
